Madoka Magica Tickle-Tales
by Atomyst.Commissions
Summary: Series of one shots which feature tickling as a main theme. Ranging from cruel and torturous to sweet and sickeningly cute. Commissioned by an anonymous user.
1. Prosecuted to the Full Extent of the Law

**This story was commissioned to me by an anonymous user. If you have a story idea you would like to see written but don't have time or the ability to write it yourself- I DO COMMISSIONS!**

 **Just message me with your interest to hire me and we can take it from there. I can write pretty much anything you desire, and I mean** _ **anything…**_

* * *

 **Prosecuted to the Full Extent of the Laugh**

Homura and Sayaka are out on the city streets at night, magical girling it up (or trying to), until they are confronted by a uniformed woman who takes issue with curfew-breaking delinquents. But is she really all she appears to be?

* * *

 **I**

Homura conferred with her Soul Gem, watching its glow and feeling for the negative pulses of a witch. Earlier in the night she had a good lead on it, and thought she would have found it by now, but somehow the trail had gone cold and she now had no idea where to look. "Damn it," she muttered to herself as she placed her hand on a railing of the fire escape which she was perched upon and then flipped over it and dropped down into the alleyway below.

She gave her Soul Gem one last check, confirming she really had lost it's trail, then gave an annoyed sigh as she brushed her hair away from her face. Tonight was a failure, she supposed, and there was no use wasting any more time chasing after a prize she was very unlikely to obtain.

"Well, look who it is," said a familiar and somewhat bratty voice from behind her. Homura sighed then glanced over her shoulder to see Sayaka standing at the end of the alleyway with her arms folded and her eyebrows forming an aggressive scowl. "What are _you_ doing here? Transfer student?"

Homura eyed her closely, and felt for the more subtle pulse of a Soul Gem, but did not feel it. No, Sayaka had no contracted yet. "I would ask the same, but I already know the answer. Mami must have foolishly dragged you along on something that has nothing to do with you, hasn't she?"

Sayaka's scowl deepened and she raised a fist at her raven-haired counterpart. "Kyubey says I have potential to be a Magical Girl, so of course it has everything to do with me! Mami is just showing me the ropes before I officially make my contract!"

"I have warned you more than enough times already," said Homura. "You are not cut out for this. Make a contract, and you will die." With that, she slid her heel against the ground, flipped her hair back and turned away.

She heard Sayaka growl from down the alley then start coming after her. "Hey! Come back here! I am not done with you yet! Transfer student!"

Homura stopped just before a turn in the alley. Had she gone a few more steps she may have noticed the dark figures lying in wait just around the corner, but she did not, and it is something she would be regretting in the very near future.

She prepared to say one last thing to Sayaka before stopping time and silently taking her leave, but she was interrupted by a third voice. "You two! What are you doing!?" someone called from down the alley.

Sayaka and Homura both turned around fully to face the newcomer. There was a police woman walking down the alley towards them with heavy authoritative steps. She was rather young for being a cop, only in her mid twenties or possibly early thirties at the most. Her uniform consisted of the typical shades of dark and light blue any police uniform would have, and consisting of a skirt that ended just above her knees. The shirt was tucked in with a tie around her neck, and a badge sewn onto her sleeve. She had long blond hair and sharp intense look in her eyes.

"The two of you look to be middle school age," she noted with a stern tone of voice. Then she held a hand out. "Well, let's see it. How about some identification?"

"Identification?" Sayaka asked, and she and Homura both glanced at each other. "Um…" she bowed her head apologetically. "Sorry, mam, I don't have any."

"Neither do I," said Homura giving her head a slight bow.

The police woman folded her arms over her chest, her expression growing even more stern than it already was. She tapped her foot impatiently and asked, "So, you are out here just roaming the city streets at night, on a school night at that, and with no way to identify yourselves? I hope you at least have a decent explanation of why you are out here."

"W-why we're out here?" Sayaka stammered, then scratched the back of her head nervously. "W-well you see… uh- um…"

The policewoman eyed her suspiciously until Homura interrupted. "We are looking for our cat."

"Your cat?" the policewoman asked, shifting her gaze over to Homura, still with that stern expression and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes. She escaped out the window and we went to the streets to search for her. We must have lost track of time, and we do apologize," Homura explained.

 _Woah, not bad transfer student,_ Sayaka thought. The lies streamed from her lips so fluidly, there was no a hint of deceit. _Right, of course she can lie like that,_ Sayaka reminded herself. _All this girl does is lie, I know better than to trust her. Even if she did come in handy this time._

The policewoman's expression softened somewhat. "Lost your cat, huh?" Her hands fell down to her hips and she took some time to look the two girls over, examining them from head to toe in a way which made Sayaka feel rather awkward. If Homura felt the same way she wasn't showing it. "So, the two of you live together, then? Are you sisters?" Sayaka couldn't help grinning at that. "So, I'll take that as a _no_."

"Huh? Oh, um, no we don't live together, and we are not sisters."

"I see… yet your friend here said 'our' cat, implying that _would_ be the case. So, who's cat is it?"

"Mine," said Homura right away. "Sayaka is merely a friend who was sleeping over my house. I am sorry that I misspoke."

"The problem is, the two of you are out here and I have no idea who you are. If there is some issue with vandalism in the area, or something like that, I would need to be able to contact you for questioning."

"Well… w-we could give you our numbers." Sayaka suggested.

The police woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not necessary. Looking at the two of you, you don't seem like you will cause any trouble. I will just take the chance. There is no need to take you to the station for documentation either."

Sayaka and Homura both bowed their heads and said, "Thank you! Sorry for the trouble!"

The policewoman turned away from them to start heading down the alleyway. "Yes, well… There is one other problem still."

Sayaka and Homura glanced at eachother confused, not sure what to make of the coldness to her voice.

The police woman glanced over her shoulder and looked at them through the corner of one sharp sinister eye. Her teeth formed a wicked smile and in a dark tone she said, "I very much _hate_ being lied to."

Then, they heard a rush of footsteps behind them and before either of them had time to react properly their vision was cut off with the policewoman's sinister expression being the last thing they saw. "W-what?" Sayaka shouted, now completely in the dark as she felt a cord tighten around her neck. Someone had thrown a bag over her head! But why? "H-hey! Stop!" she shouted at her assailant.

"What is the meaning of this?" she heard Homura shout. She felt strong hands forcing her arms behind her back and she felt metal cuffs click over her wrists. Judging by the grunting and panting from Homura, the same thing was happening to her as well. "What is this? Stop!" Homura shouted again.

The only initial response they got was a high-pitched wicked laughter from the policewoman. "Up against the wall!" she commanded, and not a second later Sayaka was pushed against the cold brick wall, a hand holding her face against it, while all was black for her from inside the bag which was tightly secure over her head.

"S-stop!" Sayaka cried out. Homura simply let out an angered grunt as she was also pushed against the wall. Then Sayaka felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, working down her arms, patting her clothing. Fingers worked their way under her arms and prodded the side of her body, forcing a ticklish sensation to pulse through her body and tighten her muscles, "W-what are you doing?"

"It's called a pat down," the police woman explained, her fingers crawling down the length of Sayaka's body. "This is just to make sure you do not have anything you shouldn't." The prodding of her fingers became rougher as she made it down to Sayaka's midsection, and Sayaka could not help contorting very slightly and crossing her legs from the sensation it caused. She almost wondered if the woman was doing it on purpose. It was the same as she made it past her butt and to the sides of her legs. Every time her hands ended up on an extra ticklish spot of Sayaka's body, her fingers would jab in even deeper, forcing a reaction over the hooded bluenette. The fact that she could not see anything and didn't quite know when to expect it made the sudden jolts all the more effective.

"Well, looks like you are clean. Now on to your friend here." Sayaka had no choice but to wait as those strong hands held her against the wall, and she could tell from Homura's sharp grunts that she was experiencing the same exact thing Sayaka had just experienced. "Well, look at this," said the policewoman in a somewhat playful voice. "Now where did someone like you get such an expensive looking gem? Clearly it must be stolen, I suppose I will just have to confiscate it."

 _Oh no!_ Sayaka thought, _she is stealing Homura's Soul Gem!_

"Give that back!" Homura demanded, "I-it's not stolen! It's mine!"

"Oooooh, is that right?" The police woman cooed. Then Sayaka heard a loud and clear giggle escape Homura's lips, and she was left to wonder what exactly had just happened to the ravenette.

"C-cut that out!" said Homura in a strained voice which was trying to hold back laughter.

"Alright, that's enough. Take them away!" she commanded her partners in that authoritative tone of voice, completely ignoring Homura's complaint. And then Sayaka was being forced to walk down the alley.

"Y-you said you wouldn't take us down to the station though. Y-you said we were free to go!" Sayaka complained as she was roughly pushed forward. Thanks to her lack of sight she stumbled a few times along the way as she was forced along. The grunting she heard from Homura who was right next to her signaled it was the same for her.

"You must be mistaken. I did indeed say there was no need to take you to the station. However, I _never_ said anything about you being free to go."

"Where are you taking us!" Homura shouted.

"Oh, you will just have to wait and find out."

They heard a metallic door slide open, then Sayaka was thrown to the ground and she landed on a flat metal surface. A moment later Homura thudded down right next to her and the metal door slammed shut again… they had been thrown into a van!

"Y-you can't do this!" Sayaka shouted. "We have rights!"

She heard the police woman climb into the front seat of the van then call back to them. "You can feel free to file a complaint when this is all over."

"What are you planning to do to us!" Homura shouted once again.

The police woman let out another subtle wave of that sadistic laughter. "Oh, don't worry too much, you will be finding out soon enough. I just have to teach you naughty girls a lesson about staying out past curfew and then lying to a police officer." Another burst of laughter escaped her lips. "Oh, the three of us are going to have sooo much fun tonight!"

Then the van kicked into the gear and sped off with Sayaka and Homura tumbling around in the back.

 **II**

Sayaka rolled closer to Homura and whispered to her. "What's going on? W-why is this happening to us?"

"How should I know?" Homura responded coldly, grunting and struggling against her restraints.

Sayaka's face felt hot, the sack over her head did not have great ventilation and she was constantly inhaling her own warm breath. She fidgeted her neck and shoulders around, trying to loosen it and shake it off her head, but the cord which held it around her neck was too securely fastened.

"Here," said Homura, "try to undo mine." She rolled against Sayaka and did her best to bring her head down to Sayaka's hands. Sayaka felt around for the cord, but the handcuffs severely hampered her dexterity. If she could at least see what she was doing this might be easier, but her fingers only brushed and fumbled with the thin wire, not managing to do any good.

They heard a fist pound on the metallic wall of the van. "Hey! No whispering back there! Don't make me pull this van over. I will come back there and gag the two of you if I need to."

"Why are you doing this to us!" Sayaka shouted.

"I told you, you girls need to be taught a proper lesson."

There is no way this woman was actually a cop, Sayaka realized, and at the revelation her mind went whirling with anxiety, trying to think of an explanation for all of this. She had to escape. She did not know what this woman had planned, but she knew she had to get away… As soon as they were let out of the van she would have to make a run for it. It would be hard, as she was completely blind, but if her legs could move fast enough, and if she could make it far enough down the street, screaming for help the entire time, maybe someone would notice and come to their rescue. If only she had made that contract with Kyubey and were a Magical Girl right now! Then she would be able to get out of this! Unfortunately, the Magical Girl who _was_ here had her gem taken away and her powers would not be accessible.

"Alright, girls," said the police woman as the van slowed to a stop. "We're here. Don't think of trying anything funny or it will just be harder on you. This is the only warning you are getting."

 _I have to try,_ Sayaka thought to herself. _There is no telling what she plans to do to us. I at least have to try!_

The metallic door slid open, both Sayaka and Homura struggled from their positions on the floor until several sets of hands grabbed at them and yanked them out of the van and back to their feet. "Please let us go!" Sayaka said, her head looking around even though she could not see a single thing. She dragged her feet as much as she could, trying to delay every second she could.

She was brought to a stop, she listened for footsteps, breathing, anything to give a hint of how many people were around her and where they were standing. Then, she heard keys jingling, and the metal scrape of one of those keys being slid into a lock. They were going to be taken inside somewhere. Once they were inside her chances of escape would be that much lower. She had to try now. She just had to shake this person who was leading her by her shoulder then make a run for it.

 _Here it goes,_ she thought, then abruptly flung her head backwards. She felt the back of her skull crack right in the center of her captors face, then she turned and started moving her legs as fast as she possibly could.

"After her!" The police woman shouted, and Sayaka instantly heard a pair of footsteps running behind her.

"HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran, having no idea where she was going, and fully aware she could sprint head-first into a telephone poll at any moment. "Help us! Someone please help us!"

Then, she felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders, and her heart sank as she was yanked back, pulled in a bear hug, and lifted into the air. Her feet kicked wildly until another set of arms wrapped around her legs and it was impossible to do more than wriggle around in her two captors arms. "HELP!" she continued to scream through the bag. "HELP US! PLEASE! HELP!"

Then she heard the policewoman's mocking shrill laughter. "Go on, scream all you like, no one will hear you." She was carried, struggling the whole way and grunting as she tried to break free from her captors arms. "Well it seems we have identified the troublemaker," said the policewoman. "The more you struggle the worse your punishment is going to be, so it would be wise for you to calm down and cooperate more."

Sayaka was carried inside and she could hear the footsteps echoing in the enclosed space. Her struggling eventually lessened, not for willingness to cooperate, but simply realizing how useless it was.

Then she heard Homura's voice, and identified the occasional stumbles of Homura's footsteps as she was led forward, she was still on her feet. "Just let us go," she said calmly. "There is no way this is legal, but we will not tell anyone about what happened here if you just stop right now."

The policewoman laughed. "Oh, and here I thought you were the smart one. Seems neither of you quite understand your situation yet." Then she addressed her accomplices. "Ok, here we are, take the bags off of our two prisoners and get them situation." Then Sayaka was set back down on her feet. She struggled for a moment, until the arms forced her to stay still, and it was a minor relief to feel the cord loosen around her neck. It was an even bigger relief when the bag was lifted off her head, and she was freed from the heat. That minor moment of relief did not last long, however, when she saw what was awaiting her in the room she was brought into.

There was a metal table with two sets of shackles laying on it. The room was dark and gave her a really eerie feeling, then when the policewoman said, "Hurry up and put them on the table." Sayaka regarded those shackles fearfully.

"Hang on! Just slow down a second!" she said. "Seriously! W-whatever you are planning…"

"Oh, quiet down," said the policewoman as Sayaka was lifted up by the two officers who had been carrying her and forced down onto the table. "And no kicking, if you try anything like that your torture is going to be even worse."

"T-torture?" Sayaka said, then she screamed and started thrashing around. "No! Please! Let me go!" They uncuffed her and her arms started flailing around wildly. The guards had to pin her down as she continued to struggle and throw her arms at them. They were far stronger than her though, and whenever she would free an arm again they would quickly pull it back into submission as her body thrashed all around. "Stop! STOP IT! PLEASE!"

Homura was now fully struggling as well, doing her best to fight against the two guards assigned to her. "Keep your hands off of me!" she shouted as she was lifted up. She managed to pull one of her feet free from the guard carrying her by her legs, then used it to kick at him. He caught her foot in his hand, however, and just laughed as he forced her legs together again. Her hands were uncuffed and she did her best to fight against them, flailing her arms back but when the policewoman came over to assist she was eventually overwhelmed and forced into position. "Did you honestly think that struggling would do you any good?" the police woman mocked her. They pinned her down and then snapped on the shackles.

 _Damn it,_ Sayaka thought, _if only she had access to her magic she could have done a lot more! Stupid transfer student! How could you have just let her take your SoulGem like that! You idiot!_

Despite Sayaka's best efforts to fight against it her ankles were lowered down into the steel shackles and they were snapped tight around her. The guard brushed his hands off and chuckled as she still thrashed her legs against them, rattling the chain which was looped to the table leg. "Damn it!" Sayaka screamed, her eyes tearing up. "Why are you doing this?"

The policewoman sighed. "You two just really did not want to listen to my advice about cooperating did you?" Then she chuckled and added, "Oh well, guess it is more fun this way. It also gives me an excuse to torment you that much more mercilessly. Oh! We are going to have so much fun tonight! Well, I know I will anyway."

Sayaka tried her best to struggle, but the hopelessness was fully dawning on her as each of the two men controlled one of her arms and pulled them up into a Y shape. Her left hand was then cuffed to the leg at the corner of the table, and the cuff on her right hand was looped around a table leg at the middle of the table, and the other end was snapped over Homura's wrist.

They were now both lying with their legs shackled, and their arms stretched out over their heads, and they were cuffed together, each of their bodies making a Y shape on the table.

"NOOOO!" Sayaka cried out, still struggling even though they were both caught and completely hopeless at this point. "Let me go!"

Homura frowned at Sayaka as she kept getting her arm yanked by the bluenettes vain attempts at struggling. "Would you stop that? Can't you see it's pointless now? You are just hurting my wrist."

Sayaka snapped back at her: "This is all your fault in the first place! Transfer student!"

"My fault? How the hell do you figure that?"

The policewoman cleared her throat, grabbing their attention. She stood there with her arms folded and a stern look in her eyes. "So, the two of you don't seem to like each other too much, huh?" she smiled cooly at Sayaka as she stepped towards her. Sayaka gulped, not sure how to take the sinister look in the woman's eyes. "Well, the three of us will be spending a lot of time together tonight. So how about we start getting along?" She then grabbed Sayaka's ankle just below the shackle with a firm grip and addressed her accomplices. "Good work, all of you. I've got it from here." They all nodded and then retreated into the shadows of the dark room.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Sayaka asked, her voice cracking a little.

The policewoman laughed, one finger from her other hand pulled at Sayaka's shoelaces, undoing them. "Hmmmmm… I wonder."

She threw off one shoe, and then the other. Then she slowly started pulling Sayaka's socks off. Sayaka tensed up and closed her eyes fearfully. "P-please! Whatever you have planned it's not too late to just stop! We won't tell anyone! I swear!"

"It's not like I am doing anything wrong," said the policewoman as Sayaka's socks came off and her bare feet were exposed. "I am just punishing a couple naughty little girls for staying out past their curfew… and also lying to a uniformed officer. That second one is a serious offence, don't you know?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Sayaka said, feeling the policewoman seize her foot, wondering what exactly this torture would consist of. Her mind went back to a Yakuza movie she had seen once, and a shiver went up her spine as she remembered how they tortured a double agent who had infiltrated their gang. "D-don't hurt me! Please!"

"This is the easy part," said the policewoman. "I haven't even brought any tools out yet."

 _TOOLS!?_

"To start off… I will just torture you…" her finger ran down the length of Sayaka's foot, sending a jolting sensation through her whole body and forcing her lip to quirk up. "Like this!"

Sayaka's eyes widened, not sure if she understood what exactly just happened, but when the police womans finger slowly scraped back up and down her foot, forcing that same sensation through her, her eyes widened in understanding. "Y-you're going to-"

The policewoman smiled, seeing the realization dawn on Sayaka, then she jammed her fingertips into her foot more forcefully and Sayaka's whole body shook from the sensation. The chains rattled and her teeth gritted together, trying to bite back the urge to chuckle that bubbled up from her chest. The policewoman watched her face, watched her reaction, and then started quickly crawling her fingers all over Sayaka's foot, jamming them into the sides and watching her face carefully to identify her ticklish spots.

"S-s-s-stop!" Sayaka shouted through her gritted teeth, her entire body tensing as she tried to resist the sensation. "C-cut it ou-ouahaha-ouuut!"

"Not a bad reaction," the police woman commented. She ran her fingernails up the soles of Sayaka's foot one more time, forcing her to squirm and bend her knees. "Lets see how your friend over here is in comparison."

She walked over to Homura and stood by her feet for a moment, watching her eyes as Homura gave her classic dead-eyed stare. "You can not be serious about this," is all Homura said. Sayaka took the opportunity to examine her own chains, squirming and pulling at them a little bit.

The policewoman started undoing Homura's shoes. "You seem to be the type of girl who takes herself quite seriously. Even in this vulnerable position you are looking at me with such a cool expression." She removed one shoe and carelessly tossed it to the side, seeming amused by Homura's refusal to react to it.

"I swear, one way or another you are going to pay for this," said Homura, trying to sound as in control as possible. "Maybe it does not seem like it to you now, but the best thing for you to do would be to stop this immediately and let us go. You _will_ regret this later."

The police woman laughed and tossed away Homura's second shoe. "Such a mouth on you. Lets see how threatening you can be once the tickling begins, and you are stricken by uncontrollable laughter." She slowly peeled off Homura's socks, and could see it behind Homura's forced poker-face that she was indeed quite concerned. "I had planned on giving your friend over there the brunt of the torture I will be dishing out tonight, but you just talked yourself into an even more intense punishment, young lady."

Her fingernail lightly pressed against the very bottom of Homura's foot. Her toes instantly curled up and she started to squirm, shaking the chains and trying to pull away. Then that nail dashed up the full length of her foot, causing her hands to pull tight against their cuffs and making her back arch up as she tried her best to stiffen her face, which she could not help going red from embarrassment.

The police womans eyes widened as her fingernail ran up and down Homura's sole, barely putting any force behind it, yet Homura twisted and turned trying her best not to make a sound. The effort it took her to hold it back was so clear. "Soooo, you are really extra ticklish aren't you? You are trying to hide that from me, aren't you?" She laughed. "I have barely gotten started, though. So let's see if you can still hold it back after…" she let go of Homura's feet completely. She spread her fingers out like claws, fully displaying them for Homura to see. "...I do it like THIS!"

She suddenly seized Homura's feet and the black-haired girl shamelessly flinched away, trying to avoid what was clearly unavoidable. The hands grabbed her feet and the fingers instantly started prodding the sides and crawling all over them.

Homura grunted, clenching her teeth hard and pivoting her body left and right, every muscle tensing up in her desperate effort to control herself. "Th-there's no way I'll… _heheh… I'll-_ " She only lasted a few seconds, which to her felt like minutes, and then her mouth opened and the laughter burst forth uncontrollably.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-S-STOP IIITT!" she squealed, her body jerking and writhing all around on the steel table. Each heavy pivot to the right caused her to yank Sayaka's left arm along with her a little bit. Sayaka just watched, perching up on one elbow, unable to believe how intense Homura's reaction was.

"I'll K-k-k-k-hahahahaha!" Homura screamed out, her threat incomplete and falling completely flat.

"Ha! Just as I suspected," the police woman chuckled, relentlessly crawling her fingers all over Homura's feet. Jabbing into the sides, stroking the soles, and diving in between her toes. "All that tough talk amounts to absolutely nothing after all! Such an abnormally strong reaction too!"

Sayaka gritted her teeth, letting her eyes drop away as Homura's uncontrollable bouts of laughter reigned on. Homura may not be her favorite person in the world, but seeing her humiliated like that by this cruel policewoman was hard to watch. Not to mention, she knew she would be facing the same kind of torment in the near future, but did not want to speak up in protest, for fear of having the policewoman's attention brought back to her.

"Ahhahhaahahah! Y-y-y-yooouu ahahahha! Twwwisted- AAAHAHAAHAHAA!"

"Oh, trying to insult me now, are you? Well, lets see how long it takes for those words to change into pleas for mercy.."

"N-n-nnnnNNEVER! AUAAHAHUAHAHAHAA!"

The policewoman abruptly stopped, and a few more chuckles escaped Homura's lips even though her hands were completely off her. She was breathing heavily, with her chest bouncing up and down and stressed gasps escaping her lips. Her face was already starting to seem worn, and her hair was frayed and becoming a bit messy, losing its usual luster.

"You seemed to have a lot of trouble with your feet there, didn't you?" the policewoman asked as she leaned over her, once again stretching her fingers out for Homura to see. Homura's eyes widened with fear, and she shook her head as she helpless tried to pull away.

"N-no! Don't!" said Homura, in a rather shameless way.

The policewoman grinned. "No? Don't? Are you saying you are already at your limit?" Homura refused to respond, and let her vision sink to the side. Recoiling a little as the policewoman placed her hands on her sides and threatened to jab in with her fingers. "Tell you what, I can give you a break and move onto your friend for now, if you ask _really_ nicely." Homura seemed to perk up at the suggestion. She did not owe Sayaka anything, and with the policewoman's fingers on her sides and ready to jab in at any moment, she didn't know what else to do. "I just want to hear you say the words," said the policewoman. "Go on, and if you don't I guess I will just have to keep tormenting you even longer."

 _She's trying to turn us against each other,_ Sayaka realized, her eyes widening with horror. Then she smirked and thought, _there is no way that will work! Miss. Transfer Student is a lot of things but there is no way she is that weak willed and would just throw me under the bus so easi-_

"Ok!" said Homura, "P-please! Tickle her instead!"

Sayaka's mouth dropped open and she yanked on the cuff which was chained to Homura's hand. "Hey! What the hell?! You didn't even hesitate for a second!"

"It's not like I owe you anything!" Homura shot back. "Besides, I- ahahahahaha!" The policewoman gave her sides a few quick plunges just to stop her from talking, but then stopped.

"That's enough bickering, you two. We have a lot to get done tonight, after all." She then walked back over to Sayaka's side of the table and stood by her exposed feet. She took Sayaka by the ankle and delicately ran her fingers down the sole of her foot.

Sayaka gritted her teeth, biting back the urge to laugh. She decided she would not give in so easily as Homura had. She wanted to be a Magical Girl after all, and how could she protect people if she couldn't even deal with something as stupid as this? "Give me your worst lady! I'm not going to fold so- AUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The policewoman abruptly plunged her fingers in deep without warning, making it so Sayaka could not get another word out.

 _Crap! I didn't even last a second!_ Sayaka thought with despair, as she yanked at her chains, her toes curling up and her feet kicking, trying to escape but knowing it was hopeless.

"I suppose I should have expected you girls would have such bad attitudes. You are a couple of delinquents who roam the city streets at night after all."

"Th-that's- hahaha! N-not t-t-trruuue! AUAHAHAAHA!" Sayaka burst out, her back arching and twisting as she was consumed with a fit of laughter. "AAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Oh, but it is. You deserve this punishment and you know it." One of her hands gripped the center of Sayaka's foot with her thumb and pinky as her three middle fingers started darting between her toes, forcing the most intense fit out of her yet. Her body was spasming, her eyes tearing up and her voice wailing with laughter.

 _How long is she going to do this to me?_ Sayaka thought, _I'm going to go crazy if this continues!_ She knew she had to get out of this somehow, she would do anything for it to stop, she felt like she really couldn't take it. Then an idea hit her.

"P-pppleeasse! Do her instead! AUAHAHAA!" Sayaka cried out.

Homura's head shot up and her brows furrowed in disgust. She wanted to call out Sayaka for trying to put it off on her, but realized she had actually done the same thing.

"No honor among delinquents, I see," the policewoman said as her assault raged on. "Still, I did not expect breaking you girls would be _quite_ this easy."

Her hands moved up Sayaka's legs, drilled into her thighs causing her legs to cross and her hips to pivot, then she made her way to Sayaka's upper body and dug into her sides with all ten fingers. Sayaka thrashed back and forth wailing with laughter. "Sssstooop! Ahahahaa! I'll do anything! Ehehahahaha! J-j-just stoopp iiitt! AHAAHAHAHA!"

Her fingers lifted Sayaka's shirt a little, just enough to expose her belly and allow her fingers to penetrate her sides even deeper, without any clothing blocking their path. "NooooooAAAHAHAHAHahahaha!" Sayaka wailed out even louder, her body thrashing around more widely than ever before. "I-I-cccaaahahah-I can't! AHahahahahaha!"

The policewoman continued her barrage. Jabbing her sides, moving up to her armpits, and back again. It went on and on for what to Sayaka felt like an eternity, until her face was completely red, her abs ached from the force of her nonstop laughter, and her hair was a complete frazzled mess. When the policewoman finally stopped Sayaka laid back, staring at the ceiling defeated, with her eyes watering and strained gasps for breath. Her pale exposed stomach bouncing up and down with each exasperated gasp.

The policewoman stood at their feet and brushed her hands. "Quite impressive reactions from both of you. I think the black haired one over there is more ticklish, though. I wasn't nearly as intense with her as I was with you, even if you did end up thrashing around more violently in the end.

"I-is it over?" Sayaka gasped out, "Can you please let us go now?"

"Let you go? Is it over?" the policewoman laughed. "Oh dear, you don't seem to understand." Both Homura and Sayaka looked up at her with pleading looks in their eyes, which only seemed to amuse her further. "That was just a warmup, girls. It is only going to get worse from here on out."

"W-worse?" Sayaka asked, shaking her head.

"Isn't this enough already?" Homura shouted, pulling towards her but being held back by her chains. "This is insanity!"

"Sorry, but you are not even close to being done yet." She grabbed onto both Sayaka and Homura's feet at the same time then called out to her accomplices who had been hiding out in the shadows. "Alright, come on out. I think they are all ready for the main event."

Sayaka and Homura both glanced around as they revealed themselves from the shadows. "H-hang on a minute, what are you planning?" Sayaka asked. They all had dark grins on their faces as they approached, snickering at them and cracking their knuckles.

"As I said, that was just a warm up. Now, all of us are going to spend the rest of the night relentlessly tickling you two girls."

"No way! There is no way we can handle all that!" Sayaka cried out, but her cries only caused them all to laugh at her more.

"Damn it…" Homura said under her breath, gritting her teeth and glancing all around, searching for a way out of this, but seeing nothing.

 _This can't be happening!_ Sayaka thought, closing her eyes tightly. _I can't take any more of this!_

Before they knew it the men had all descended on them, going right to jamming their fingers into their armpits and sides while the policewoman used one hand on each of them to assault their feet.

They both instantly started thrashing around, screaming with laughter which only caused their captor's mocking laughter to increase.

"NOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sayaka screeched out. She had not even fully recovered from the last assault and was already being tickled again. Her face hurt from smiling, her abs and just about every other muscle in her body felt worn from the force of her uncontrollable laughter. "SSttaaaahahahahahaAHAHAHAHA!" Her cries caused her assaulters to laugh more and more, their mocking voices not taking even an ounce of pitty on her.

Sayaka couldn't hear Homura's voice, and thought that maybe she at least was able to deal with all of this. When she looked over however, she saw that Homura was spasming so wildly that her voice was caught in her throat, her face contorting in an insane uncontrollable smile until she finally managed to pull in a breath and burst out laughing. She was gasping between her fits, fighting for air almost as if she was choking.

 _This is horrible!_ Sayaka thought, _I can't take it!_

She could not even beg for them to stop anymore. Hands were all over her body, attacking her most ticklish spots simultaneously. She couldn't even think about how embarrassing it was anymore, all that was on her mind was the fact that she desperately wanted to escape this but knew that she could not. The uncontrolled thrashing of her body, her voice bellowing out, that horrible tortured look she saw on Homura's face and she knew she probably looked about the same. She couldn't take it!

The policewoman bent over the table, leaving their feet to be assaulted by their other captors for now while her own hands went up to their bellies and dug into their abs. Her tickling was by far the worst, the way her fingers jabbed in felt like they were digging right at the core of their souls.

"You girls seem like you are having a hard time," she said to them as they continued to bellow and thrash around. "Tell you what, just say ' _stop tickling us pretty please'_ and we will stop and let you go."

Sayaka already knew how hopeless it was, but tried her best all the same, even though she could not even get two words out. "AAAHAHAHA S-sss-sssaaAaaAHAHAHA!" She heard the amused laughter from the guards and she understood there really was no hope. These people would never let her go! She already couldn't stand it anymore but she knew this would just keep happening. She started sobbing behind her fits of laughter, her eyes pouring tears. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life, and she would give anything for it to just stop!

She and Homura made eye contact with each other. Neither of them could say a word, and their faces contorted in a spastic mess, but then their two hands which were cuffed together reach out to each other. They took each others hands and it was some small comfort as their fingers intertwined with each other. They were not friends, Sayaka could even go as far as to say she hated Homura sometimes. However, in that moment Homura is all she had and they took some small comfort in the fact they were not alone in their torment. They stared at each other, each bellowing laughter but trying to give each other strength as they held each other's hands tightly.

The torture went on for an untrackable amount of time until the room started spinning around them. Their own laughter and sobs, the mocking laughter of the guards, the more shrill high-pitched sadistic laughter of the policewoman - It all swirled together and eventually faded to black as Sayaka finally reached her limit and passed out.

 **III**

Mami held a hand over her arm, nursing a minor wound she had received from the witch she just defeated. She could have sworn she heard people somewhere in this building. She even thought one of those voice may have been Sayaka, whom she had become separated from earlier in the night.

She pushed open another door, then froze. Not quite sure what she was seeing.

There was a policewoman along with four other policemen lying on the floor, unconscious. What was in the middle of the room shocked her even more. Sayaka and Homura were chained to a table, likewise they had passed out.

"Oh no!" Mami gasped, running over to them. She glanced around at the police as she made her way over to the two girls, and realized that they had faded imprints of _witches kisses_ on their necks. They must have chained the two girls to these tables while under the witches command.

"Sayaka!" she said, shaking the bluenette's shoulders. "Sayaka! Are you okay?" Then she raised an eyebrow when she noticed that the unconscious Sayaka and Homura were holding hands, with their fingers intimately entwined with each other. Typically these two practically hated each other... Just what exactly has happened to them?

Then Sayaka's eyes slowly opened, and Mami sighed with relief. "Sayaka? Are you ok?"

Sayaka's head lifted and she looked around. "Is… it… over?"

"Yes, it's over," said Mami. "I'm here now, and the witch that was controlling these people has been defeated."

"A witch… oh…" she sighed as she looked around… "That explains…"

Homura's eyes opened and she and Sayaka looked at eachother, realized they were holding hands, and quickly pulled their arms away. Each blushing and clicking their teeth at the other as their eyes glanced away.

"Tomoe, just hurry up and free us," said Homura.

Mami grinned, once again wondering just what _exactly_ happened. She had to admit that the blush on Sayaka and Homura's faces were quite cute. "Ok, just hang on a moment." Then she went to searching the guards pockets for the keys.

"So…" Sayaka quietly said to Homura. "It goes without saying that we never talk about what happened here tonight, right?"

" _Riiiight…"_ said Homura, neither one of them able to look at the other, their faces bright red with embarrassment.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! There will be more one-shot tickle fics in the future.**

 **This story was commissioned to me by an anonymous user. If you have a story idea you would like to see written but don't have time or the ability to write it yourself- I DO COMMISSIONS!**

 **Just message me with your interest to hire me and we can take it from there. I can write pretty much anything you desire, and I mean** _ **anything…**_

…

 **..** _ **.ANYTHING!**_

 **Thanks again for reading. Follow me on twitter atomyst_fics or find a direct link in my profile.**

 **-Atomyst.**


	2. Bonding through the Music of Laughter

**Bonding through the Music of Laughter**

Kyousuke comes to Sayaka's house to invite her to a recital. Instead Mami and Kyoko are there and he ends up the center of an entirely different kind of performance.

* * *

 **I**

It was a warm sunny day in Mitakihara as Kyousuke walked through the neighborhood. He was finally off of his crutches and his legs were feeling stronger and stronger every day. He was heading for Sayaka's house, which was a bit of a long walk from his own home, but he didn't mind it too much. His doctors had been urging him to use his legs more anyway, as he technically was not back to a hundred percent and getting this kind of exercise was good for him.

When he made it to Sayaka's house he went up to the door and gave the bell a few rings, then waited. He came here today so that he could invite Sayaka to a violin recital he would be preforming at.

He had been feeling a little guilty... before he was healed Sayaka had been a good friend to him and would come to visit him in the hospital almost every day. Then when he got better he accidentally became so wrapped up in his music that he had gone weeks without calling her or giving her a proper thanks. He did not realize this until Madoka confronted him at school about it and pointed out that he had hurt Sayaka's feelings.

He thought it was ok now, though. He ended up giving her a belated thank-you present and they have on a rare occasion spent some time together. Though, he was now going out with Hitomi, so between his relationship with her and his violin practise he and Sayaka haven't been quite as close as they once were anyway, though they were still good friends. Still, he thought it would be a nice gesture to give her a personal invitation to his recital.

He waited a little longer, then raised his hand to give the bell another ring when the door suddenly opened. He had a greeting for Sayaka on the tip of his tongue, but someone else ended up answering the door, throwing him off a little bit.

It was a redheaded girl wearing a loose green hoodie with a black tank top on underneath, and a pair of rather short jean shorts. He actually had seen her before, though he never spoke to her. He had seen her meet with Sayaka a few times after school, and she certainly managed to stick out in his mind for the simple fact he had never met a girl who dressed the way she does before; her hoodie was not fully buttoned, leaving her navel exposed and her shorts barely covered her legs at all.

"Oh, hello," he said, bowing his head and speaking very formally. "I am Kyousuke Kamijo, I was looking for Sayaka. Is she home?"

The redhead stared back at him with a bored expression. "Oh, yer' that violin boy."

Kyousuke laughed awkwardly, not quite sure how to take that. He couldn't help detecting a little hostility in her voice, though he could not imagine why that would be and figured he must just be imagining it. "Haha, yes that would be me, I suppose. Guess you have heard my work?"

The redhead didn't return any good humor, just continuing to stare at him with that bored and vaguely hostile expression of hers. "No, I just know about you from Sayaka."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense. You are a friend of hers right? I have seen you with her after school… um…" he was trying his best to be pleasant but could not help feeling somewhat intimidated by her. "So, I guess you are from a different school or something like that, huh?"

"Ye _eeah_ , somethin' like that. Well, Sayaka ain't here right now. So what did you want from her?"

"Oh… that's too bad. I have a big recital coming up soon and I really wanted to invite her personally. Well, if she isn't home it can't be helped. Do you think you could extend the invitation for me?"

The redhead thought it over for a second, looking him up in down in an analytical way, almost as if she were sizing up competition, then said, "Know what? She should be back soon, why don't you come in and wait for her?"

"Oh, well I don't know if-" he started to say but she came out and put a hand on his shoulder, practically forcing him inside.

"You came a long way, right? So come on in, like I said she won't be gone long."

"W-well ok then, if you're sure it's alright." Once he was inside he said, "Oh by the way I havn't caught your name."

She turned her nose up at him and said, "Kyoko Sakura," in a way it was almost as if she considered him unworthy of hearing her name. He quickly slipped off his shoes and pushed them next to the other sets that were sitting by the doorway. "Anyway, we're hanging out in here," she said as she led him to the living room.

"We're?" Then they entered the livingroom and saw a slightly older girl with yellow drill curls sitting on the couch. "Oh, hello," he said, giving her a bow.

"Oh hi there," the girl said, returning the bow. "Hey, I know you! You are that violinist who goes to our school. Kyousuke Kamijo, correct?" She spoke with a very pleasant demeanor, and though he had just met her he was already feeling some relief at her presence. He thought sitting alone with this Kyoko girl might be a bit awkward, but this older girl seemed like she would be much easier to be around.

"Ha, yes that's me."

"Well I'm Mami Tomoe, pleased to meet you! Please, take a seat… OH! Here I'll go fetch you a cup of tea."

"Heh, ok thanks," he said with a polite smile as he took a seat on the couch. Mami stood to go to the kitchen and Kyoko plopped down on the couch next to him, hanging both her arms over the back and stretching out her legs.

"So, when do you think Sayaka will be back?" he asked Kyoko, trying to avoid any awkward silence.

"Soon, like I said. She's just running an errand for her parents real quick."

"Kyoko," Mami called from the kitchen. "Do you need a refill as well?"

"Na, I'm good," Kyoko called back. "Can you grab one of those fish cakes for me though?"

Mami returned a moment later, handing Kyoko a packaged fishcake which she instantly ripped open, then set a cup of tea in front of Kyousuke. "So what brings you here?" Mami asked.

"As I was telling Kyoko I have a big recital coming up and I just wanted to give Sayaka an invitation."

"Oh a violin recital, that sounds nice," Mami said as she took her own seat. Kyoko, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and tilted her head back as she bit off the fish's head.

"Yeah, you are both welcome to come as well if you like… it's actually a pretty big deal. Performers from multiple schools in the area are going to be there, as well as scouts for local talent. It is a big chance for me to get some exposure and make some connections too. I'm just really glad I managed to get out of the hospital when I did, otherwise I would have ended up missing it…"

Kyoko stuffed in the last of the fishcake and with a full mouth asked, "What about that girlfriend of yours?" She swallowed hard, exiling the snack from existence. "Hitomi? You still seeing her?"

"Oh so you know Hitomi too, huh? Well yeah, things are going good with us… anyway, I'm really excited about this recital. I have been practising all night and day getting prepared for it and…" Kyousuke continued talking about this recital, almost seeming to forget Mami and Kyoko were there at all, and then started blabbing on and on with violinist jargon and talking about things neither one of them could follow.

Mami listened politely, keeping her hands folded and nodding as he explained everything. Kyoko, however, was quickly becoming more and more annoyed. She took note of how he was now completely lost in his own world and tried to think of a way to shut him up. Then she glanced down to his feet and a strange thought entered her mind. Once it was there though, she couldn't resist going through with it and her fingers were already itching to grab him by his ankles

"You sure got a lot to say about violins, you know," said Kyoko, her teeth gritting in annoyance and a vein pulsing on the side of her head.

"Sure, it's been my lifes passion for as long as I can remember. And no matter how much I play I feel there is always something new I can learn. Between all the different techniques and chords it really feels endless the things you can learn. It just feels great discovering the beautiful sounds you can pull out of the instrument, you just have to find the right techniques and-" once again he started going on and on about his violin, apparently not taking a hint of Kyoko's annoyance.

Finally, Kyoko had enough and she really couldn't hold herself back anymore. "You stupid jerk!" she shouted, suddenly diving her hands down and snatching his ankles.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Kyousuke asked, flinching back fearfully. Kyoko lifted his ankles up and forced him to lay back on the couch.

"Ah! Do you ever shut up about your stupid violin!" she shouted, holding his feet up in the air.

"D-did I offend you?" he asked.

"An oblivious guy with a one track mind who only thinks of himself is the worst kind of person! You deserve the harshest penalty!"

"P-penalty?"

Her eyes blazed with fury, her face twisting menacingly. "DEATH!"

With her saying that word Kyousuke could almost imagine the kanji for it dropping down from above, and all other surroundings turning black. All that remained was himself, the crazed redhead, and that lingering judgement: _Death._

"I-I apologize if I-" she ignored his pleas and her thumb and forefinger gripped the fabric of his socks by the toes delicately stripping them off. Kyousuke's face reddened with blush as they slid away from his toes and his helpless bare feet were now fully exposed. Kyoko then tossed them behind herself and got her grip back on his ankles in one quick fluid motion.

Mami sipped her tea as the two socks flew by her face and landed on the ground behind her. "Please don't! I-I didn't mean to offend you! I-I just… J-j-" His eyes widened as Kyoko's hands tightened their grip and he could feel her fingers jabbing into the sides of his feet at a rhythmic pase. He didn't understand at first, until a sudden fidgety sensation erupted throughout his entire body and a quick chuckle escaped his lips.

Kyoko was up on her knees and seemed to tower above him. She had a wicked grin spread across her face as she looked down on him, and saw the realization of what she had planned dawn on him.

"W-wait you can't be seri- serioouu! AHhahaAHAHAHA!" Kyousuke wrapped her arm around his legs, hugging them into her body as her free hand started assaulting the soles of his feet. Jabbing her fingers into them and forcing him to howl with laughter. "S-stoop-p-pahahahahaha! Ho-ho hold on! Hahahaha!" His arms thrashed around and he tried to pull free. The redhead was stronger than he imagined most girls being, however, and try as he might he could not quite shake loose from her hold. His fist started pounding on the couch as he continued dying with laughter. "N-n-n-nooo! AHAHAHA- Cut it oooOOUUU- WAHAHAHAA!"

Mami leaned to the side to look past Kyoko and get a better look at Kyousuke spasming on the couch as he tried to shake himself free and kept on howling with laughter. "Sakura-san? Just what exactly are you doing to him?"

Kyoko looked over her shoulder and grinned as her fingers continued to assault the bottom of his feet. "I already explained didn't I? I'm working on teaching him a valuable lesson about taking other people's feelings into consideration!"

"That's a tad ironic coming from you isn't it?" said Mami with a humorous smile.

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" Kyoko said, sneering a bit and now jabbing her fingers into Kyousuke's feet even more powerfully, producing a fresh wave of wailing laughter from the helpless boy.

Mami rolled her eyes and said, "Ooooh, nothing. Never mind that for now."

"You're acting weird," Kyoko said flatly. "And why are you blushing like that?"

"Am I?" Mami asked, putting a hand to the side of her red face as she took another look at Kyousuke who was still helplessly rolling with laughter on the couch. "Well, I have never seen a boy act like this before. It's kind of cute, don't you think?"

Kyoko's sneer twisted a bit from surprise. "I definitely don't!"

Her fingers jammed in even more viciously, forcing Kyousuke to cry out wildly. "P-p-p-pleeeassee ahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He tried rolling away again, but Kyoko's arm tightened their grip around his legs and her free hand moved up from the soles of his feet and started getting him between his toes. His toes wriggled in response, his feet pivoting up and down, trying to avoid the redheads invasive fingers, but whatever reprieve he managed to gain from that bit of resistance would last not even a second before her fingers found their place between his toes once again and continued their assault.

"S-STOP! AHAHAHAHA! S-STOP IT-YAAAHAHaHAHAHAHA!"

"Why should I?" Kyoko sneered.

Mami rubbed her blushing cheek as she watched, unable to help the smile on her face. "I still am having trouble following your logic here, Sakura-san. But despite this being some kind of punishment, doesn't he seem to be enjoying it a little bit?"

"Huh? You think so?" Kyoko asked, still assaulting his feet as he wriggled and squirmed around, howling out pleas for mercy between his laughter.

"I-I-I'm NOT! AHAHAHAHA! L-L-let me gooooOOOWWAAHAHAAHA!"

Mami put a hand over her mouth and giggled, apparently finding the whole scene quite enjoyable to watch. Then, behind her hand her tongue came out and softly licked her lips as an idea crossed her mind. Her eyes snuck over to Kyoko's back, past her thighs and the back of her legs, then landed on her feet which still had their socks on, but Mami could make out the shape of their soles and toes through the white fabric and a plan started to hatch in her head.

"Is that true!" Kyoko shouted at Kyousuke as she continued to make him wail with laughter. "Are you actually enjoying this you creep!"

"N-n-n-NOOOO! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE ST-ST-STOOOAAAAHAHAHAAH!"

Mami chuckled and said, "Ah, well whatever the case, I think it's about time I step in…" then she placed a hand on Kyoko's shoulder, and leaned forward to show her a sheepish smile.

"Mami? What's your problem?... W-wait Mami! What the-!" Before Kyoko could fully get her complaint out she saw a flash of yellow light, her arms were forced behind her back and she felt Mami's yellow ribbons pulling tight around her chest.

 **II**

Kyousuke gasped as he caught his breath, his head was leaning back staring at the ceiling, and then he finally pivoted his head up and his mouth dropped open at what he saw. Kyoko was on the other side of the couch with her legs tucked up against her body. She was looking away with an extremely pissed off look in her eyes and red blush creeping on her face. Also, there was something yellow attached to her… no, not just attached, she was wrapped up in it! Yellow ribbons were tightly tied around her upper body as well as another loop around her ankles tying them together.

The ribbons on her upper body made a V over her shoulders which connected at her chest, and another thick line of ribbons ran above and below the slender mound of her breast. She struggled for a moment, wriggling her shoulders and gritting her teeth. Her arms were bound up behind her back as well.

Mami stepped forward and chuckled as she placed a hand attop Kyoko's head. Kyoko's face reddened even more as she sank down into her shoulders and scowled angrily. "Mami… what… the hell…" she said slowly, trying to contain her anger.

"I just thought I should take control of the situation," Mami said, leaning down to give her another sheepish smile. "I was worried you might take things too far and had to stop you. Try not to be too upset about this, Sakura-san."

"I'm seriously going to kill you…" Kyoko said under her breath as Mami chuckled and started to pat her head, forcing her to shrink deeper and deeper into her shoulders and her face to redden more and more.

"Now, now, Sakura-san. There's no need for such harsh words."

Kyousuke sighed with relief. He was saved! He felt like he seriously owed this girl his life right now. "Thank you!" he said to Mami, bowing his head. "I don't know how much more of that I could-"

His expression became blank when he realized he could not move his arms. He looked down and discovered that he was also tightly bound in those yellow ribbons. "Uh-um… w-why am I tied up too?" He stretched out his legs and saw that his ankles were also bound together just like Kyoko's. He struggled a little, and wiggled his toes, verifying that they were indeed quite securely bound.

Mami chuckled as she looked over to him. " _Wellll,_ " she cooed, putting a finger against her cheek as she thought it over. "I didn't say I wanted it to stop completely, now did I?" Kyousuke gulped as Mami smiled and started walking towards him. "Like I said, I never saw a boy squirm around like that before, soooo…" she placed a single finger on his foot and ran it down the length of his sole, causing him to fidget and his lips to perk up as he held back a laugh. "I thought I would just give it a try myself!"

"H-hang on a second!" Kyousuke complained, scooting away as much as he could but being stopped by the armrest of the couch.

"Seems your feet are rather sensitive, huh? You are fidgeting quite a bit from just that one little touch there, Kamijo-kun." She touched different places, paying close attention to his reaction, sometimes poking in and other times gently running her fingers across. She took note of the different ways Kyousuke would squirm. "I was very interested in what you were saying about yourself our violin. The right techniques can create beautiful sounds, right?" She started playing with his toes, rubbing them bottoms of them and slipping her fingers into the spaces between. "I wonder if a boys feet can work the same way? Can I make you sing a nice song if I touch you just the right way?"

Kyousuke's face reddened with embarrassment. "H-how am I supposed to know?" he said, not sure how else to respond… although, the way Mami was doing it felt kind of nice compared to what Kyoko was doing to him.

"Maybe we can find out together then?" Mami offered with a soft chuckle as she found another sensitive spot that made his lips perk up and his body squirm.

Kyousuke tried to shake away, to no avail, his face reddening more and more. "A-and how did you tie us up so fast anyway? I-I didn't even see that happen."

"Oh! Um…" Mami's attention to his feet slowed for just a moment as she shrugged/ "I'm just really fast with my hands? I guess? I did it before you calmed down from Kyoko's tickling so that's why you didn't notice… Now then! How about we get started?" She then grabbed an ankle with one hand and splayed out the fingers of her other hand, preparing to dive in and commence the tickling.

"No! Please don't!" Kyousuke said, struggling against his bindings with his face becoming deeply concerned. He already oof got a taste of it from Kyoko and he was dreading being put through that again so soon.

"Awwww, you seem so nervous," said Mami as she softly ran her fingers up and down Kyousuke's feet, focusing on the sensitive spots she had discovered. He squirmed around more, pulling at the bindings behind his back as a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Kyoko really did a number on you, huh?… Well, I promise I'll be a little nicer. I want this to be fun for you too!" She winked and then her finger started moving faster, skimming along the soles of Kyouske's feet as he squirmed around, trying to bite back his laughter but not being able to completely force it down.

"N-no! Please! Heheh! Don't do iiit ahahaah!" He chuckled, pivoting his shoulders back and forth, unable to wipe the smile off his face as Mami added more fingers to the tickling. "I-I'll do anything! AAHAHHAHA!"

Kyoko sneered at him from the other side of the couch. "Wow, he's seriously freaking out that much already? What a loser!"

"He is a bit sensitive, it seems," said Mami, gripping his ankle tighter to keep him from pulling away as she dove her fingers in even deeper. "Instead of giving it to him all at once, it's much more effective to start slowly and find his weak points." She looked back at Kyousuke and smiled. "What do you think? Please let me know where you are feeling it the most."

Kyousuke blushed and shook his head, "hehehe! N-no way! AAHAHAH! J-Just cut it out!" He was too embarrassed to admit it, but even though he was being humiliated he didn't _entirely_ hate this. At least not when Mami was doing it because there seemed to be more of a method to her tickling. When he was being tickled by Kyoko it certainly was torturous as she assaulted him with all she had and he quickly felt overwhelmed and unable to do a single thing other than bellow at the top of his lungs.

"You won't tell me?" Mami asked, "Very well, then. I think I have it figured out myself already anyway." She adjusted her position and put a hand on each foot. "I think the best spot is right here on this line that goes directly down the middle!" Then she started dancing her fingers down the identified spot on both feet and Kyousuke reacted instantly. Losing his ability to speak and bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"AAHAHAHAAH NoooOOOWWWAHAHAAHAAHA!"

Kyoko laughed mockingly as she grinned at him. "Looks like that's a bullseye there Mami. He's really losing it now! How pathetic."

"Aw, don't be so mean to him. He is our guest after all." Mami smiled at him and they made eye contact for a moment with Kyousuke's face twisting as he continued to laugh uncontrollably. She then giggled and jabbed her fingers in more assertively as they danced along that center part of his foot. His head and shoulders jolted back as a laugh caught in his throat. His back arched for a moment until he managed to take a breath in and burst out with the most powerful laugh he had gotten yet. It was even more powerful then when Kyoko was doing it to him.

"WAAHAHAHAHAHAH! SHTAHAHAHAH P-PPLLEEEAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Still, there was care taken in the movement of Mami's fingers and though this was the most humiliating moment of his life, he had to admit to himself that he was partially having fun. The close attention she paid to his reaction made him feel special in a weird way. It was similar to how he felt when performing with his violin, but instead of a crowd of people awed by his violin, it was this girl who was fascinated by his feet. Whenever he got a glimpse of eye contact with Mami there was warmth in her eyes which made him feel like all of this was ok, even if she was denying his pleas when he would beg for her to stop as his body jerked around completely out of his own control.

Kyoko kicked her feet and laughed at him as he writhed around uncontrollably. "Heheh, alright Mami Guess you are right. Even I couldn't get a reaction like that out of him." She snickered, "Man, this is way to entertaining."

"Would you like to test the theory as well? Sakura-san?" Mami asked.

"Oh yeah! It's about time!" Kyoko laughed as she struggled with her bindings but eventually managed to raise back up to her knees. Kyousuke gulped when he made eye contact with her evil smile. "Hurry up and untie me! I'm gonna get him good!"

Mami let go of Kyousuke's feet and stepped over to Kyoko.

"No!" Kyousuke begged, a few last chuckles escaping him even though he was now not being tickled. He did not entirely mind Mami tickling him, but Kyoko was an entirely different story. If he was going to be tickled, he just wanted Mami to keep doing it. "Please don't! Sh-shes too…"

"Aw whats'ah matter little boy? Ya' scared?" Kyoko said as she sneered at him.

Mami placed her hand atop Kyoko's head and patted it as she smiled at Kyousuke. Kyoko seemed willing to ignore the head pat this time, her eyes beaming as she anticipated being let go to wreak havoc on Kyousuke's defenceless feet once again.

"Don't worry," Mami said calmly. "You don't have to be scared Kamijo-kun, I won't let her hurt you."

"Yeaaaah, I'm going to be reaaal nice- AH!" Mami suddenly pushed Kyoko down and she landed with her back against the couch and her socked feet up in the air. "Mami! What the hell? You letting me go or not!?"

"I'm sorry, but no." She gave Kyousuke a wink and he sighed with relief. "You are far too unpredictable, Kyoko, and I am worried about you getting carried away again."

"Then why did you say all that?" Kyoko said, her eyebrows furrowing down in anger. "Are you just messing with me?"

"No, not quite. Of course I would never lie to you like that…" Mami's hands went down to Kyoko's feet and gentle stripped off her socks. Kyoko gulped as her freshly exposed toes wriggled around a little.

"Mami… if you put a single finger on me… I swear I'll get you back!" Mami put a finger against Kyoko's lips to silence her, and gave her a warm compassionate smile.

"I said we would be tickling Kyousuke, didn't I? It is a simple matter of not being able to trust you if I let you at him completely unrestrained soooo…" she smiled and pointed down to her feet. "How about you give it a shot just like that?"

Kyoko's face became dumbfounded, staring at her own bare feet and not quite getting it at first. Then it hit her and she looked past her feet and grinned mischievously at Kyousuke, wriggling her toes at him.

"Heheheh, I see…"

"Remember that extra sensitive spot of his that I showed you? If you focus right there then using your toes should be plenty to get a nice reaction out of him."

"Ha! Yeah, I got this!"

Mami smiled as she grabbed the ribbons binding Kyoko's feet together and used it to pull her further down the couch. Kyoko grunted, apparently not liking being forcefully led into position, but her excitement of getting at Kyousuke again overshadowed that and she therefore did not complain.

Kyousuke scooted away, pulling his feet up closer to his chest. "No! Come on! Isn't this enough already? I-I mean…"

"Sorry," Mami said as she stepped back over to him. "Kyoko is the one who started all this so it would be unfair if I am the only one who got to have fun. Now be a good boy and give her your feet."

"I-I refuse!" Kyousuke said, trying to sound dignified. "I-it's not fair that you are treating me like this! So just let me go already!"

Mami's normally warm expression looked down on him with annoyance. "Are you complaining?" She had such a dominant figure that the scolding look and tone to her voice actually had a way of making him feel guilty. "Or maybe I should just untie Kyoko after all? If you are refusing to cooperate then I'm afraid I'll have no choice."

Kyousuke shook his head fearfully, his eyes pleading not to be left at the mercy of the redhead once again.

Kyoko clicked her teeth. "It's not like he would be able to keep his feet still anyway. A weakling like him has no composure, for real."

"Ah, that's an excellent point Kyoko," said Mami. She put her hand under her chin as she thought it over, then she grinned and reached under her sleeve. "I think I have solution to that."

She pulled a strand of yellow ribbon from under her sleeve, then tied it to the ribbon binding Kyousuke's feet together. Kyousuke looked past his feet at Kyoko's menacing grin, and saw her toes wiggling in anticipation of being let loose on him. "Come on!" he complained as Mami forced his feet closer to Kyoko's and started tying the other end of the ribbon to the bindings around her ankles, thus forcing his feet to stay in striking distance of hers. "Can't you just let me go? You don't have to do this!"

"Sorry, but you are just going to have to deal with it." Mami said as she finished the tie and pulled it together with a tight knot. Then she gave Kyoko's leg a pat and said, "Okay Sakura-san, he's all ready for you. Have fun!"

"No! Please don't do thi-" Kyousuke tried to get out another complaint but Kyoko went right for it, using her toes to assault his feet. "N-n-nooo waaaiitWAAHAAHAHAAA st-stop iiitt!" Kyousuke cried out.

Mami put her hands on the sides of his feet to hold them still and said, "Here Sakura-san, get him right here with your big toe." She pointed it out and gave it a quick poke with her own finger and Kyousuke let out a louder laugh. "This is his weak spot."

"Heheh, I gotcha," said Kyoko as she then focused on the spot with her toe and Kyousuke's back arched up and he wailed with laughter.

"Noooowwwaahahahaaha!"

Once Kyoko got momentum on her side, and she had Kyousuke reeling with laughter, Mami stood back. She sipped her tea, smiling as she watched them. Kyousuke squirming around hopelessly, and Kyoko taunting him as she continued her attack. "Take this! And that! You damn weakling! I'm just gettin started!"

"Wahahahaa p-p-pleeaaayyyaaahahahahaaAHAHAHAAH!"

Mami watched Kyoko and saw the delight on her face. It seemed she was having quite a bit of fun and it made Mami happy to see Kyoko smiling and having a good time again. Even with her arms and upper body bound up it seemed she was also able to be quite effective by tickling him with her feet.

As Mami continued to watch the scene she felt her face and neck getting warm, and used a single finger to loosen the bowtie of her school uniform and give herself a little more air. Finally, Mami set her tea down and decided to join in. She walked up behind Kyousuke and put her hands on his sides, leaning over him and holding him still as he continued to writhe around from Kyoko's assault.

"What's up, Mami?" Kyoko asked as she continued to dig in with her toes and pull more laughter out of the boy as he tried in vein to pull his feet away.

"Well, I was curious what other ticklish spot this boy might have," she chuckled as she started poking her fingers into his side. He arched away from her touch, still unable to get a full sentence out through the laughter Kyoko was pulling out of him. "Just let me know when you really feel it!" she said to him with that warm smile of hers.

"N-n-noooaaaAHAHAAHAHAH! St-stoooaaapaAAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, you are such a complainer!" Mami laughed as she started digging her fingers into his sides more assertively, dancing all along his ribs and digging into the soft pocket beneath, making him laugh more and more.

"TOO MUCH! WAHAHAHAAHA! TOO MU-MU-MUUWWWWAAAAHAHAHAA!" Kyousuke screamed out. He now had Mami assaulting his sides and Kyoko's toes getting the soles of his feet. Between the two of them he seemed at his limit, bellowing out laughter, eyes tearing up, and doing his best to beg them to stop. "PLEEAAAAYYYYYAAAHAHAHAHAH! PLEASE! P-P-PLLAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Please what? Please tickle you harder?" Mami chuckled as she jammed her fingers in deeper, making him arch his back.

"PLEASE STOP! AAAAYAYYAAHAHAHAHAHA!" He managed to scream out. "I c-c-c-cAN'T! WWWWAAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"

"Hm, what do you think Kyoko?" Mami asked as her fingers continued to dance along his sides. "You are the one who wanted to punish him, so do you think he has had enough yet?"

"No way! I could keep this going all day!" said Kyoko, leveraging herself against the armrest so she could dig her toes at him even more fiercely.

"Well I know you can," Mami laughed. "I think poor Kamijo-kun here may be at his limits."

"YES! AHAHAHAAHA! P-P-PLLEEEEEAAAAYYYAAHAHAHAHA!" Kyousuke screamed out.

Mami sighed, giving him a warm smile then said. "Ok Kyoko, that is enough."

Kyoko's eyes furrowed down. "No way!" Mami then snapped her fingers which tightened the bindings around Kyoko's chest for just a quick moment to warn her not to disobey. Kyousuke did not notice that anything happened. "AH geeze! OKAY OKAY!" Kyoko shouted, and the ribbons loosened to a more comfortable tightness again as her toes stopped pawing at the bottoms of Kyousuke's feet.

Kyousuke was breathing heavy, staring at the ceiling with a starry look in his eyes, still smiling. Mami looked down at him with that warm caring smile, and moved a strand of hair away from his face. "Okay, be honest now. You are having at least a little fun with this, right?"

Kyousuke gulped, his eyes shifting from his embarrassment, but he eventually gave his head a soft nod in the affirmative.

Mami cheered and clapped her hands together. "Oh! I am so glad! And you know what? For being so honest I'll give you a reward."

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" Kyousuke asked, not sure how to take that.

Mami stepped around him and discreetly produced two small ribbons from under her sleeve. She went over to Kyoko's feet and grabbed her by the ankles.

"Huh? Mami? The hell you doing?" Kyoko asked.

"I think it is only fair I allow Kyousuke to have a little revenge."

"Revenge?" Kyoko's eyes narrowed. She glanced over to Kyousuke who still seemed to be recovering from his tickling, breathing heavy, face red, and he did not present any kind of threatening aura. Kyoko grinned. "Yeah, good luck with that. He doesn't have the guts, or the power." She looked at Kyousuke more directly. "You bring your toes anywhere near the bottom of my feet and I'm tickling you with mine again! Got it? You know you can't over power me so don't even try it!"

Mami hummed to herself as she started tying those short lengths of ribbon around the big toes on each of Kyoko's feet. "What the? Mami what the hell ya' doin that for?"

"You'll see in just a moment," Mami said to her, giggling softly. Then she wrapped the other end of the ribbon around Kyoko's ankle bindings and pulled tight, forcing her her feet to pivot back.

"W-wait…" Kyoko said, her mouth dropping open as the realization struck her. Now she could not bend her feet forward, or really move them around much at all, so her soles were completely defenceless and if Kyousuke started tickling her with his own feet she would not be able to fight back against him. "Y-you're kidding me right?"

Mami chuckled, "Oh Kyoko, you should know by now that I never kid with stuff like this." Mami smiled as Kyoko's face started to fill with color. "Kamijo-kun, dear, you can get started whenever you are ready."

Kyoko instantly locked eyes with him. "Don't you even think about it you little creep!" She figured she would just intimidate him out of making a move, but when she saw the grin that came over his blushing face she knew she was doomed. "I mean it! If you put one single toe on me I'll… I-I'll." Without warning Kyousuke started and Kyoko clenched her teeth as hard as she could to resist the sensation that ran through her body.

"Sorry," Kyousuke said, still with a fairly placid voice. "But if Mami-san says it's alright I think I'll go ahead. Besides, you were kind of rough with me in the first place."

"Y-y-yoooouuuuu," Kyoko growled, clenching her teeth tightly. She tried to move her feet away but being tied to Kyousuke made it impossible, nor could she bend her feet down and avoid it that way thanks to the ribbons tying her big toes back. Kyousuke's toes pivoted up and down, repeatedly drawing a line along the soles of her feet, the tip of his toe nails focusing the pressure when they were pivoted all the way forward. Kyoko started shaking her head, struggling against her bindings, growling through her teeth, trying her best to hold it back. Then, all at once she lost it. "C-cut it ouuwwwaahahahahaha! Qu-quit iiiiaaayayahaahahahaha!"

Kyoko's whole body started spasming, her mouth opening wide as she bellowed out laughter. "WWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA! ST-STOP! STAAAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh my," Mami commented. "Is it just me or does it seem you are even more ticklish than Kamijo-kun here?"

"Sh-shut uuup-p-p," her lips tightened together, she she kept jerking back and forth, trying in vain to escape. The corners of her mouth perked up as she tried to hold it back more but the effort did not last long. "P-pppppfffffff WAAHHAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

"Hmmmm…" Mami hummed as she watched Kyoko spasming out of control. She brought one of her fingers down to Kyoko's side, gently moved her already loose hoodie a bit to expose her belly even more, and ran the finger along the side of Kyoko's stomach. "I was thinking about helping Kyousuke out with you, but seems he is doing such a good job already."

"D-don't yooou heehehehe DARE! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" Kyoko blurted out through her laughter.

"Oh, but why not?" Mami asked as her other hand moved to the other side of Kyoko's belly and both hands started lightly teasing her, softly drilling into her flesh and forcing her to pivot away.

"HEHEHEHE, D-DON'T!" Kyoko screamed out through her chuckling. "Doooon't!"

"Oh my, Kyoko it almost sounds like you're begging. That's so unlike you," Mami said as she continued to softly tease Kyoko's sides.

"J-just don't! Hehehehe! PLEASE!" Kyoko shouted.

Mami's face jerked almost as if she had just been struck by something. Did Kyoko just say _please_? Mami's shocked expression then lowered into a humorous smile, and her hands dropped away from Kyoko's sides. "Wow, you must be doing a great job Kyousuke. I have never heard Kyoko talk like that before. Well, alright then Sakura-san. I'll leave you alone for now."

"Th-thank you! Hahahahahaa!" Kyoko cried out as Kyousuke continued to go after her feet with his toes.

"Don't you stop though, Kamijo-kun," said Mami. "I am sure she can at least handle your tickling, and you are doing such a good job."

"Um… thanks I guess," Kyousuke said back in his soft polite voice, blushing as he continued working his toes into the soles of Kyoko's feet. He blushed as Mami stepped towards him, melting in her warm smile. His eyes followed her as she stepped around behind him. Then he watched as her hands came to his sides and softly drew a line up the length of his body.

"I have been trying to think of a way to teach Sakura-san a little humility for a long time. You were a big help with that… Say, you want a little reward for doing such a good job on her feet?"

Kyousuke felt his heart skip a beat and he gulped as he watched Mami's fingers lightly tease his sides. The way Mami would tickle him was much nicer than the way Kyoko did it, and he had to admit he kind of like it. Without thinking over his answer his head nodded in the affirmative.

"Okay! Here you go!" Mami shouted and instantly started digging her fingers into his sides, drilling into his flesh and dancing from place to place.

Kyousuke's face turned bright red as he started bellowing out laughter. It felt good though, it wasn't overpowering and making his body hurt like when Kyoko was assaulting his feet. Mami was giving him just enough to force the laughs out of him. Each chuckle made him feel lighter and lighter until he felt as though his body was n heavier than a feather. "Hahahahaha! Oh-oh-WOOAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He kept going after Kyoko's feet, but his own body was twisting and jerking around as well. Mami expertly found all of his ticklish spots, and he had to admit it felt great! He was a little freaked out when all of this started, but he guessed it was all pretty fun after all. "AHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!"

Mami also seemed to be having a lot of fun, her face was bright red and whenever she and Kyousuke made eye contact neither of them could resist giving the other a warm smile.

 **III**

Sayaka opened the front door of her house, carefully balancing a food bag in her arms. She instantly was met with the sound of two laughing voices. _Huh, what the heck are they doing?_ she thought. She took note of the extra set of shoes by the front door as she kicked off her own, wondering who else could be here.

When she walked into the living room, her mouth dropped open and she froze. She saw Kyousuke and Kyoko tied feet-to-feet, with Kyousuke tickling the bottom of Kyoko's feet with his toes as Mami stood behind him and tickled him. Both he and Kyoko were bellowing out laughter, and even Mami was blushing and chuckling a little as she worked her fingers into Kyousuke's sides.

Sayaka mainly focused on Kyoko though, watching her writhe around, saw the blush on her face, and heard the way she was laughing. Suddenly, the bag dropped from her arms and all heads turned towards her.

The tickling and laughter stopped. Kyousuke and Mami's eyes were wide and embarrassed, but Kyoko's mouth dropped open in shock. "S-Sayaka?"

Sayaka grimaced, she felt her eyes watering, and she quickly shouted: "KYOKO! You JERK!" then turned and ran away, leaving her bag behind.

"W-WAIT!" Kyoko shouted after her, "It's not what it looks like! I- I mean it's not what you think! I mean… uh… I don't know WHAT this looks like or WHAT you think! But… AH! I didn't have a choice! Let me explain!" The only answer she got was a slamming door from somewhere upstairs.

Mami quickly went over to her and acted like she was untying Kyoko to avoid revealing her magic to Kyousuke as she dispelled the ribbons. As soon as she was free Kyoko instantly ran after Sayaka.

Mami looked over to Kyousuke and scratched the back of her head. "Oopsie… um… don't worry, I'll be sure to clear things up between them. Guess I should untie you now too." She walked over to him and started undoing his bindings.

"Oh… wait… so does that girl have _that_ kind of relationship with Sayaka?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Mami asked.

"Eh… guess it never really crossed my…" he and Mami made eyecontact as she untied him, and they both blushed and looked away. "...mind…" he said under his breath.

Mami could hear the sounds of Sayaka and Kyoko arguing from upstairs, and she rolled her eyes, knowing that they would be just fine after having a little lover's spat. "I'll talk to them later, once things calmed down," Mami said with a laugh. "Um, there is a nice coffee place near here, want to go with me?"

Kyousuke blushed more as he said, "I-I mean, I'm going out with Hitomi, and-"

"Kamijo-kun! I was _just_ talking about coffee!" Mami said with a laugh.

"Oh!" he knocked himself on the head and laughed. "Heh, yeah I know… I mean… It would still be nice if we could… I mean… do the tickling thing again…"

Mami gave him a smile. "Well, if it is okay with your girlfriend I would love to try it again some time. And maybe..." She sat down on the couch next to him and used a single finger to pull her own socks down. She put one up on the couch where Kyousuke could see it and wiggled her toes. "Maybe… I can let you do the same to me some time? I think I would like to try it, if that's okay with you?"

Kyousuke gulped as he looked at her foot, and her wiggling toes. The skin looked so soft, and imagining Mami's laughing voice made his eyes widen with excitement. He looked up at Mami's smile blushing face and nodded his head. "Yeah… let's do it some time!"

"Yay!" Mami cheered as she snuggled up next to him and through an arm over her shoulder. She brought both of her bare feet up next to his and hugged tightly, making him blush. "I can't wait!"

"Heh, yeah… me neither!" Kyousuke said, blushing fiercely from this kind of closeness, keeping his eyes on Mami's beautiful feet right next to his. They both wiggled their toes and giggled as they snuggled closer to each other.

They heard some banging and another shout from Sayaka, with a bit of colorful wording. "Um… why don't we go get that coffee now?" Mami suggested with a laugh as she pulled her socks back up.

"Ha, yeah," Kyousuke said, scratching the back of his head and also laughing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! There will be more one-shot tickle fics in the future.**

 **This story was commissioned to me by an anonymous user. If you have a story idea you would like to see written (or just a specific pairing you like) but don't have time or the ability to write it yourself- I DO COMMISSIONS!**

 **Just message me with your interest to hire me and we can take it from there. I can write pretty much anything you desire, and I mean** _ **anything…**_

…

 **..** _ **.ANYTHING!**_

 **Thanks again for reading. Follow me on twitter atomyst_fics or find a direct link in my profile.**

 **-Atomyst.**


	3. Laughter School Detention

**Laughter School Detention**

Madoka doesn't usually get in trouble, but lately she has been coming late to class. Junko thinks she knows why, but it's going to take a little _prodding_ for Madoka to admit it. Meanwhile, Homura suffers a similar fate.

* * *

 **I**

Madoka stood in front of the bathroom mirror, blow drying her hair after taking her evening bath. She felt tired, but unfortunately did not actually have plans of going to sleep any time soon. She simply went through her usual late night routine, making it appear as though she planned on going to bed but she actually had another agenda in mind. She would say goodnight to her mom and dad, and Tatsuya too if he was still awake, then go into her room, shut out her light, then wait until she heard her parents go to bed as well so she could quietly sneak out the front door.

Little did she know; she surely would not be going to sleep any time soon, but it would not exactly be for the reasons she had in mind...

When she was all done with her hair she slipped on her pajamas then walked out into the hall. She let out a loud audible yawn which was not totally fake, but exaggerated enough to be sure her parents heard. Part of her hated being so deceitful, but she knew she had to keep her dealings with the magical girl world secret.

As she walked by the living room where her mom and dad were sitting she put up a hand and and tiredly said, "I'm going to bed now, goodnight!"

Instead of saying goodnight back, Junko stood up. "Madoka, I'm sorry but you can't go to bed quite yet."

Madoka got a puzzled look on her face. "Um… do you need me to do something?"

"Not exactly, sweet heart," Junko said with a smile as she approached her. "You just need to come somewhere with mama for a little while."

"Um… well, okay sure I guess, but where would we need to go at this hour?"

Junko smiled as she bent down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just for a little drive, sweetie. We have something we need to talk about."

"Okay then, just let me change into some different clothes."

"You're pajamas are fine, now come with mama to the car."

 _This is really weird,_ Madoka thought as her mom started to lead the way, _guess I have no choice but to go, though._

"Um, see you later papa, I guess," Madoka said to her father before following her mom out to the car.

Her gave his typical warm smile and said, "Alright Madoka, I'll see you tomorrow."

 _Tomorrow? Guess he will be in bed before we get back… this is really strange…_

Madoka slipped on her shoes by the front door then walked outside with her mom and got into the passenger seat of their car. "So, what do we have to talk about mom?" she asked as she buckled her seatbelt. "Why couldn't we just talk in the house?"

Junko gave her a smile and said, "Don't worry sweetie, you'll understand soon enough."

"Um…" Madoka's eyes drifted around trying to figure things out. She had been late to school a couple times recently; could that be what this was about? She was fairly certain she never got caught sneaking out at night, at least. "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"Well, that depends," Junko said with a wink. Madoka suddenly felt really nervous. It was not like her mom to be so vague and mysterious like this, but she figured she had no choice but to just wait.

The way her mom was acting right now made Madoka feel a bit anxious. If she was going to get scolded she wished she would just hurry up and get it over with already. It is pretty rare for her mom to scold her, or at least it use to be, but ever since the whole magical girl thing started she had been bending the rules quite a bit.

She sat quietly in the passenger seat, twiddling her thumbs and watching the town go by out the window of the car. A few minutes later she realized they were going in the direction of the school, but thought that must just be a coincidence. It made no sense for them to be going there at this hour.

"So you ended up being good friends with the new girl in your class. Homura?" Junko asked.

"Oh, yes we are getting along quite well," said Madoka with a nod. Is Homura what her mom wanted to talk about? "Um, why do you ask?"

"I was speaking with Kuzuko today. She mentioned that Homura had been late to classes recently and has seemed tired."

"Oh… is that right?" Madoka asked carefully, still not sure if that is what all of this was about or not. "Um… but why would you be talking to Kuzuko-sensei about Homura?"

"Well, we started off talking about you. You have been late a few times yourself."

"Yeah… sorry about that... um, I promise I won't let that happen anymore."

"Is it because of Homura?" Junko asked, and Madoka flinched at how directly that came. The truth was Mami and Sayaka would be more to blame, and Homura in fact did not want Madoka going out on the witch hunts with those two at night.

"N-no, Homura doesn't have anything to do with it… um, I just had a few bad days is all, I guess."

"That's it? Just a few bad days?"

Madoka nodded her head.

Junko smiled. "Okay, well let's wait until we get there and we can discuss this a little deeper."

"Um… can you tell me where we are going now?" Madoka asked once again, still realizing they were perfectly on course to go to the school. If that were the case they would be getting there very soon.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Junko asked.

"Well… we are going in the direction of the school."

"Yup that's it."

"But why? It's so late, a-and I'm not exactly dressed for going anywhere in the first place."

"We are meeting with your teacher and the three of us are going to have a little after hours parent-teacher confrence."

"I-is that really necessary?" Madoka asked. "And why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Kuzuko suggested I give you a chance to be honest before bringing you here, but since you didn't do that I figured I might as well tell you now." Junko pulled the car into the school campus and brought it to the front of the building.

"B-but I am being honest mom!" Madoka complained. Her eyes shifted around guiltily, like they were not sure where to look. She was never good at keeping a straight face while she was lying.

Junko sighed. "Madoka, I don't know why you bother lying to me. You know I can always tell." She put the car into park and opened her door.

"But I'm not!" Madoka insisted.

Junko went around to the passenger side and opened Madoka's door, then stood there holding it open for her. She had a rather disappointed look on her face and it made Madoka frown guiltily. She never liked it when her mom was upset with her. "Come on Madoka, let's go."

Madoka sighed and got out, partly wishing she would just get punished for being late and leave it at that. There is no way she could be honest about the real reason she had been late and feeling tired in class, and so felt anxious about being questioned on it further.

Madoka felt her mom put a hand on her shoulder and started leading her to the front door of the school. "Come on sweetie, let's just get this over with."

The door was unlocked and Junko led her right inside. Everything was completely dark and Madoka asked. "Are you sure we are allowed here?"

"Yes, Kuzuko is expecting us so it is fine."

"Why do we have to do this so late though?"

Junko just looked down at her and smiled. "Well, we didn't want to disturb anyone so we had to wait until all the after school clubs went home as well."

"Oh…" Madoka kind of felt like that didn't make any sense. How could they disturb anyone from a simple parent-teacher confrence? They would just need to pick an empty room, which is no problem after normal school hours… so why so late?

She did not complain, though, and just followed her mother until she was led to a certain door. "Mom, um… that goes down to the basement." Madoka pointed out, figuring it was a mistake.

"I know. This is where we are doing the meeting."

"B-but why down there?"

"Lead the way sweetheart, and I'll tell you."

Looking down the dark flight of stairs made Madoka feel even more nervous. Something was definitely off here, but it's not like she could disobey her mother so she did as she was asked and started walking down the stairs.

"You see," Junko started explaining. "Kuzuko told me about a new method teachers have been using for disciplining their students. It also doubles as a sort of interrogation method."

"W-what?" Madoka asked, her eyes widening. She knew that they would not hurt her, but something about that sounded really sinister. "Um… well what is it?"

"You'll find out in a moment here," said Junko. "Here, go through this door. Kuzuko should be here already."

"O-okay…" Madoka hesitated for a moment, then put her hand on the knob and turned it. The door squeaked as it opened, the rusty hinges signaling that this room was not used very often. When the door opened all the way Madoka's eyes widened and she just stood in the threshold staring inside.

Kuzuko was sitting on a regular wooden chair, one leg over the other with a book in her lap. There was only one other thing in the room and Madoka could not help staring with wide eyes and once again wondering just what the heck they had planned. There was a metal chair with leather straps built into the armrests, and a small table right in front of it at about knee height. "Um…"

"Ah, Junko, Madoka. There you are," said Kuzuko with a smile as she closed her book and stood up.

"Sorry, you haven't been waiting long have you?" Junko asked as she walked forward with her hand still on Madoka's shoulder, forcing Madoka to come in with her.

"Well I was just helping the other teacher get things ready for Homura, but I really have not been waiting too long." She set her book down on her chair, then walked to the metal one and stood behind it. "Alright Madoka, take a seat."

"H-Homura is here too?" Madoka asked, ignoring the request for now and regarding the metal chair suspiciously.

"You don't have to worry about that," said Junko. "Now do as your teacher asks and take a seat, sweetie."

"I-in that?" Madoka asked as Junko gently pushed her forward. "B-but… what's going on? W-why do I have to sit in something like that?"

"Madoka," Junko said with a rare stern tone to her voice. "Don't argue."

Madoka gulped. Her mom was usually very patient but Madoka knew when she used that tone that continuing to argue was a bad idea. She slowly turned around and sat in the chair, at the very edge, and folded her hands in her lap. "C-can you please tell me why I am here now?" Madoka asked.

"Sit back," said Kuzuko as she walked to the side of the chair and started working with one of the straps. "And put your arms down on the armrests here."

Madoka's mom put her hands on her shoulders to guide her into position until her back was flat against the chair, then took her arm and set it against the strap on the opposite side from Kuzuko.

"M-mama!" Madoka squeaked out as she watched her mom tighten the strap and then latch it down. "Y-you're scaring me…"

She felt Kuzuko strap her other arm in a moment later. She then moved to the small table and slid it forward. "Put your feet up here," she said, then slid out a small drawer in the side of the table and pulled out a length of rope. Madoka started struggling against the restraints, all of a sudden wishing she had not let them strap her down so easily.

"Madoka, we are not going to hurt you, of course, but you need to be taught a lesson about being late for school, and more importantly, lying to us."

"B-but I'm not-"

"Save it," Junko said in her short stern tone, once again silencing her.

"You see," Kuzuko fstarted explaining as she forced Madoka's feet together and then started wrapping the rope around her ankles. "The school board has come to the realization that simply giving students detention for misbehaving has had poor results in altering behavior. There is also the issue with students refusing to be honest about things. So, they have been testing out a new form of punishment."

"N-no! I-I'll be good!" Madoka said, fidgeting a little as she tested the tightness of her straps and verifying that she was quite securely locked in. "I-I promise!"

"Honey, relax," said Junko. "It's not like we are going to hurt you, and Kuzuko has assured me this method has had very good results."

Madoka fidgeted more as the rope was secured, and Kuzuko started undoing her shoelaces. "B-but why do I have to be tied up?"

"That is just to stop you from thrashing around too much," Kuzuko said as she slipped Madoka's shoes off and threw them behind her.

 _Thrashing around?_ Madoka thought, her eyes widening in horror. Even if they said they were not going to hurt her… wouldn't that imply some kind of torture?

Kuzuko pinched her fingers between Madoka's two biggest toes to get a hold on her socks, then slowly started sliding them off. Madoka grunted as she struggled against her restraints, watching as her feet slowly became exposed. _What are they doing? What are they planning?_ she thought, her heart was racing and she was starting to freak out. "L-let me go!" she screamed, "P-please! I told you I'll be good, so whatever you are planning to do, please just stop!"

"Madoka," said Junko as she kneeled down to look her in the eyes. She gently put a hand on her daughter's face and gave her a reassuring smile. "Sorry for keeping you in the dark, Kuzuko said it is more effective to do it that way, but I hate to see you like this. Look, all we are planning to do is tickle you, sweetie."

"T-tickle me?" Madoka asked, her eyes widening more, not sure if she had just heard her correctly.

"That's right," Junko said with a smile.

Madoka's jaw fell open, not sure if she could believe what she just heard. She looked past her mother, down her own legs and looked at her wiggling toes. "Th-thats a joke right?"

"Now would your mama lie to you?" Junko asked with a smirk. "You, on the other hand have been telling a lot of lies recently. That is why this is going to double as a punishment and an interrogation."

"B-but I haven't lied about any- wwaahahaa!" Madoka's entire body jolted and she chuckled as Kuzuko ran her fingers up the soles of her feet. "D-don't do that!" Madoka shouted at her once the brief spasm was over.

"Take that as a warning, Madoka," Kuzuko said. "Now, tell us why your attendance in class has been so poor lately."

"I-I don't know! I said I'll do better though, so please let me go!"

"Junko?" Kuzuko asked.

Junko sighed as she put a hand on her hip and said, "Go ahead and do whatever you feel is necessary. Kuzuko-san."

Kuzuko smirked as she looked past Madoka's feet and made eye contact with the nervous pinkette. Madoka started shaking her head, helpless to resist or pull her feet into safety. "Alright, here it goes!" Kuzuko said and her fingers dove right in and started poking around the soles of Madoka's feet. Madoka clenched her teeth and wiggled around in the chair, trying to hold back but soon her fingers started digging in more assertively and all at once Madoka's lips cracked open.

"PPffffffAAAAHAHAHAAH! S-sstopppppffff!" She tried to keep her mouth closed and not let it out, but whenever she accomplished this Kuzuko would increase the pressure and pull more laughs out of her. "St-st-stooppppfff wahwahahAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! P-p-pleeeasseee AAHAHAHAHA!"

Junko started pacing around the room and said, "Madoka, this isn't stopping until you have learned your lesson and become more honest with us. Now, I'll ask again. Why were you late?"

"I-I d-don't eheeheha kn-knooowWWWWAAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Kuzuko started bringing her fingers up between Madoka's toes and testing her ticklishness there too. "N-n-nnnoo not there! Aahahahaahahahaa!"

"Why were you late?" Junko asked with a more annoyed tone to her voice. "Honey, we can do this all night, and we have not even gone at you full force yet."

"I DON'T KNOW! WWAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Madoka managed to scream out the answer through her fits of laughter, but was still wiggling around uncontrollably. "P-please! Juuusssttttaaaaa aaAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAH!"

Junko put a hand on the top of the metal chair and bent down to bring herself eye level with Madoka's laughing face. "Does Homura Akemi have something to do with it?"

"N-n-nnoooooo aayaayyaaahahahahahAHAAHAHAHAH!"

"What's your relationship with Homura?"

"W-we're j-jaaheheheh f-ffffrrieendsssssa AAAAAYYAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's all?"

"YES!" Madoka screamed, then continued laughing more and more. "WAaahaahaaahahehehehe."

"What do you think Kuzuko?" Junko asked, still leaning over her daughter.

Kuzuko paid close attention to Madoka's feet, continuing to experiment with the spaces between her toes and trying different motions with her hands on the soles of her feet to see what is most effective. "I warned you this might be the case. Guess we are going to have to go all out after all," said Kuzuko with a smirk.

"Hear that Madoka?" Junko asked, "Last chance before mama joins in. If you are laughing this much now you are really going to be out of control in a moment here. So how about making things easier on yourself?"

Kuzuko continued to tickle her, but slowed down enough for her to speak between chuckles. "I-I don't ehehe know what you waant ahaha. Hah-honest!"

"Have you been late because you are seeing Homura?" Madoka shook her head and snorted through one of her small laughs with a smile she could not keep off her face. "It's okay if you are, we just want you to be honest, baby."

"I AM! AAAHAAHAHAAHAAH!"

"Have you secretly been going out with Homura?"

"N-nnnooooOOOWAAHAHA!" Madoka screamed, still squirming around and pulling at her restraints.

Junko's other hand came around Madoka's side and set itself right alongside her ribs. "Alright, I'm done being nice," she said with a stern tone. "If you think it's bad now you haven't felt anything yet. Now, last chance to come clean!"

"N-nooo pllleeeaaashahahahahaha!" Madoka squealed out from Kuzuko's relentless assault on her feet as she felt her mother's hand set itself into position. "PLEASE! AHAHAHAHAAHA!"

"Alright then, if that is all you have to say you leave me no choice." Junko's fingers then drilled into Madoka's side, right at the corner of her ribs and started wiggling around.

"WAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" Madoka burst into a fresh round of laughter, her body arching awaying from her mother's touch. Junko's other hand came down and did the same maneuver on Madoka's other side. "NOOOOOWWAHAAHAHAAHAHA STAAAAAP STAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Madoka's body started thrashing back and forth, trying to escape her mother's hands but whatever relief she found from one hand just caused the other to get her even worse. "NO NO NOOOOWOWWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA" Her feet started kicking more violently, but Kuzuko followed them around, poking and prodding and skimming her fingernails across her soles.

"We tried to be nice with you Madoka," said Junko as her fingers went down to the sides of her belly and started digging in like claws, each of her ten fingers probing her soft flesh and making her squeal. "This is what happens when you are not honest!"

"I YAAAMMMM WAAHAHAHAAHA P-P-PLLLEEEAAAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

"Please?" Kuzuko asked as she used one hand to grab Madoka by the ankle and repositioned herself to get extra force with her one remaining hand. "We asked nicely for you to do what we asked, and now you are trying to ask something from us? That doesn't seem fair now does it?"

"I'm sssoooorrrrryy yyyuuuuwahahahaAHAHAHAHA! JUST STAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kuzuko, what do you say we do this for another ten minutes then see if she will talk?" Junko asked as her finger crept back up Madoka's body and starting digging in just below her armpits.

"Okay, that sounds good," Kuzuko agreed. "If she still doesn't cooperate then we can just spend the rest of the night tickling her."

 _Ten minutes!?_ Madoka thought as her body continued to spasm out of control. They had only been double teaming her for a few minutes now and her whole body was already starting to ache from the spastic motions she was forced into. "NOOOO I-I'LL TAAALALAHAHAHAHAHA! JUST STAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAA!"

"You'll talk?" Junko asked with a smirk as her fingers moved all the way up to Madoka's armpits. "Baby, you should have done that sooner. Now we have no choice but to give you a proper punishment." Her finger dug fully into Madoka's armpits and the small pinkette's back arched away from the chair as much as it could. She had very little movement with her hands but they balled into fists and pounded at the armrests of the chair. "Now for the next ten minutes you will just have to reflect on the value of doing what your parents and teachers ask of you. After that, we'll see if you were good enough to be let go for the night."

"WAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA HAHHAA NOOOOOWAAAHAHAAHAH!"

Their hands continued to crawl all over her. Her mom moving from her armpits, down to her belly and back up again, probing in at all the soft sensitive parts of her body. Her teacher spent most of the time on her feet, wiggling her fingers between her toes, torturing her soles with her fingernails, and occasionally coming up to her legs and finding soft spots behind her knees and by her thighs.

Madoka's body continued to thrash around while her voice wailed with laughter. She was only silent when her laughing fits became so bad her voice would get caught in her throat until she was able to get some air into her lungs just to burst into laughter once again.

"Junko, I hope you don't mind me saying but your daughter is rather cute when she is like this," Kuzuko said as her hands finished with Madoka's legs and came back to her feet.

"Oh yes I know. I use to tickle her for fun sometimes when she was a little girl, but never quite like this. Do you remember that Madoka?" Madoka could not respond though, she was completely consumed by laughter and just wishing that it would end.

By the end of the ten minutes Madoka's entire body ached. Even her chest hurt because her lungs felt so worn and over worked and her eyes were tearing up. Finally, she felt their hands slow to a stop, and she was left gasping for breath. She was slumped down in the chair, her head was bowed and she felt completely worn.

"P-please… no more…" she gasped out.

"Well that all depends on you, Madoka," said Junko. "Here, sit up straight." Junko then picked her up by the armpits, Madoka flinching from her touch, expecting more tickling but all Junko did was make her sit up straight again. "Now, want to tell us what has been going on with you lately?"

Madoka shook her head. "I-I don't know what you want me to say…"

"Madoka…" Junko said with a dry tone, and placed her hand on the top of the chair and showed her the extended fingers of her other hand. Madoka sunk into her shoulders and her eyes widened as she stared at those fingers.

"Lets try it like this," said Kuzuko. "You were late to the morning class last thursday, but Junko assured me you left your house on time. So what happened?"

"L-last thursday?" Madoka's eyes stared to the side with a blank expression, trying to come up with a lie. In reality Kyubey had come to her and Sayaka telling them that Mami was confronting a witch. Sayaka went to help her with it and Madoka tagged along as she usually did. She couldn't tell them that, though. "I… um… m-made a wrong turn and got lost…"

Junko's expression dropped. "Madoka, you know you are not a good liar. Do you expect us to believe you got lost going to school when you have been walking that way every day since you started going there?"

"I-I tried to take a shortcut!" Madoka quickly said, "I thought there might be a faster way but… I ended up getting lost."

"Do you know what I think happened?" Junko asked as she lowered herself down to eye level. "I think you met with Homura before class and _that_ is why you were late."

Well, it was true that Homura ended up being there as well, and after the witch was defeated Madoka walked with Homura for a while because Homura wanted to tell her to stop going along with Sayaka and Mami. Madoka had also been trying to convince Homura to be friends with them, which did not exactly work out (as it usually doesnt).

"Th-that's not what happened," said Madoka.

"Did you already forget?" Kuzuko asked. "You and Homura showed up late at the same time. So you were together weren't you?"

"W-well… i-it's not like that…"

"Kuzuko, this isn't working," said Junko. "Perhaps we should give her a thirty minute session now and see if that is enough to break her."

"Th-thirty minutes!?" Madoka gasped out and started shaking her head. "No! I-I can't take that!"

"Then stop lying to us!" Junko shot back.

"O-okay! I was with Homura!"

"Oh? And what were you doing?"

"Just talking…" Madoka said with a low tone.

Junko let her hand slide away from the chair as she started pacing back and forth. "Okay, what were you talking about?"

Again, she could not tell the truth and say they were talking about magical girl related stuff, so she she quickly came up with another lie. "Um… School! W-we were talking about last week's test."

Junko stopped her pacing and looked at Madoka with a raised eyebrow. "So you were late for school because you wanted to talk to Homura about school… Madoka, do you expect us to believe that?" she sighed. "Actually, don't answer that. We are just going to have to continue tickling you after all, I guess."

Madoka eye's shot fully open and her arms started pulling at her restraints as her mother walked towards her. "No! Please don't! PLEASE!" Madoka begged. "I-I'll tell you anything!"

"I'm sure you will, eventually. For now I think you need a little more encouragement." Junko approached her with her fingers extended and brought her hands back to Madoka's sides as she continued to pull against her restraints. "Kuzuko, you too."

"NO! PLEASE! DOOOAAAAWAHAAHHAHAHAHAAH NO STAAAAAA STAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Within moments of their hand's descending back on her Madoka was once again squealing with laughter just as loudly as she had been before.

They told her that Homura was here too… was she getting the same treatment from some other teachers? As Madoka squirmed and writhed around beneath their hands she just hoped that Homura was able to deal with it a little better than she currently was. She already felt like she was going to go crazy!

 **II**

Homura aggressively pulled at the straps around one wrist and then the other, making the metal chair scrape against the ground as she struggled against her restraints. _What the hell is this?_ she thought, then heard the door squeak open again. She turned her head as much as she could and through the corner of her eye she saw the teacher who had put her in this situation reenter the room.

"Hey! Explain what is going on here!" Homura demanded. The teacher didn't respond except for a smirk as she walked by, then grabbed a metal table that had been sitting against the wall and brought it over to Homura, setting it down right in front of her. Homura looked at the table then back up at her and said. "You're holding me against my will, this can't be legal! You are going to get in a lot of trouble for this!"

"Nice try, but you are a student at this school and therefore there is a level of discretion we are allowed while disciplining you. Now, feet up."

Homura refused to obey the teacher's order. "No, why should I?"

The teacher smirked again and said, "Now you are not exactly in a situation to be refusing orders, are you? Fine, if you want to do things the hard way that can easily be arranged."

The teacher reached behind herself and pulled out a leather strap with a buckle on it. Homura narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't come near me with that!" The teacher paid no mind and reached down for Homura's ankles, but she started kicking her feet to try and stay away. "I said stop!"

The teacher positioned herself at Homura's side where she could not kick at her, and grabbed her by the calf of one leg and quickly looped the strap around both. Homura managed to kick her feet out of the loop a couple times but eventually the teacher managed to get it around and tighten it and by then it was all over. Homura squirmed, trying to pull her feet apart again but a moment later the buckle was latched down and she was stuck. She growled angrily as the teacher grabbed her by her new restraint and pulled her feet up to set them on the metal table, then brushed her hands off as she examined her handy work. "Well now, that wasn't too hard was it? You know, if you were smart you would just start cooperating. It is not as if you can resist for very long anyway."

Homura struggled some more, then realized it was indeed hopeless. "Alright fine, now mind explaining to me why you bothered with all of this?" The teacher let out a small chuckle as she started gingerly undoing Homura's shoe laces, pulling the loops apart one at a time while Homura just watched with a raised eyebrow. When her shoes came on she asked, "Hey, don't just be quiet! Why are you taking my shoes off?"

"Well as you know, you were asked to come here to discuss your recent tardiness… More specifically, to be punished for it. However, simple after school detentions have show to have little effect on students, so the school board has okayed a new method of… shall we call it, attitude adjustment?"

"Well what the hell does that have to do with tying me to a damn chair in the basement!?"

The teacher chuckled as she pinched the tips of Homura's socks. "Oh, you will see in just a moment here. And let me remind to watch your language, you _are_ still in school you know. Though I think it is rather adorable you are trying to act tough in this situation." She slowly pulled Homura's socks away from her as she said all of that while Homura could do nothing but watch with a scowl as her feet were slowly revealed. "Though I suppose I should expect about as much from a delinquent like you. Oh well, you will learn your lesson pretty quickly here," she smiled. "Once I start tickling these cute little feet of yours!" Homura squirmed with her face reddening with blush as she tried to tuck her feet away, feeling embarrassed to have just had them called _cute_.

"T-tickling?" Homura shifted in her bindings and gulped as her bare feet became fully exposed and the teacher carelessly tossed her socks to the side. "Th-there is no way the school board said you could do that! I swear I am going to report you!"

"On the contrary; I have been given full discretion to deal with you _however_ I want," the teacher giggled as her hand grabbed Homura's left foot and her thumb pushed up to force her toes to bend back. "Now, how should I start? Slow? Or give it to you all at once? What do you think?" she asked as her other hand creeped forward slowly, wiggling her fingers.

"C-cut it out!" Homura sneered. "Let go of me!" she tried to pull her foot away but the teacher held firm.

She then softly scraped her fingernails up the length of Homura's foot which caused Homura's entire body to tense as she tried to squirm away. She clenched her teeth to stop any sound from coming out but she could not prevent her lips from quirking up in a smile. "Ha, not a bad reaction! Just a small touch made you react that much? I can already tell you are going to be a lot of fun!"

Homura scowled and said, "Quit messing with me! Let me out of here right n-nowww aaaahehehhh." Homura quickly tightened her jaw and tensed her body to cut off the laugh as the teacher started dancing her fingers along her sole, going from bottom to top and back down again, giving the soft spots in the middle quick firm probes which forced Homura's body to try twitching away.

"Oh sorry dear, what was that you just said? I didn't quite catch it."

"I-I s-saaaidd lllet mee hahehh!" Homura squirmed and arched her back, realizing if she tried to speak again it would all come pouring out of her. _Damn it!_ She thought as the dancing of the teacher's fingers increased its speed and the quick probes into the center of her foot became stronger and stronger. _I can't take this! Much more and I'm going to… I'm going to…_ The laughter was building up in the pit of her stomach and though she tried desperately to hold it back it finally came erupting out of her, causing her to snort and once the initial break left her she started going wild, unable to contain herself in the slightest: "NOOWWWAHAAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!" she bellowed out with her shoulders and body shaking and her feet kicking. "ST-ST-STAAAAAAAHAAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

The teacher joined her laughter, though hers was more mocking as she said, "Oh my, after that tough front you put up I thought it would take a little longer, but such cute sounds are coming out of you already! I suppose you are just extra ticklish aren't you?" She chuckled more as her other hand repositioned so she could tickle Homura with both, one on each foot, rubbing the sides, poking in with her fingers, and even coming up to her toes and tickling the space between them as they tried to wiggle away.

"SH-SHUTAA AAAAAAAHAHAAHAHAH WAAAHAHAAHAAHAHAAHAHA!" Homura's fists balled up and used what little motion was available to them to bang the armrests of the chair. "ST-STAAAAAP L-LET MEEEEYAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!"

"Oh what's that? Do you have something you want to say?" the teacher asked as her fingers slowed their maneuvers somewhat.

Homura was still being tickled and her body instinctively squirmed as chuckles escaped her, but the teacher slowed down enough for her to speak. "St-stop it! EHhehehe! L-let me taaaaahahaaa TALK! Eehhehehh!"

"Sorry, but I have heard your voice quite enough I think, and I happen to prefer these sounds quite-" she probed into the center of Homura's foot and made her back arch as she squealed with laughter "A-" she did it again, "Bit-" again, "MORE!" and again, with the last one she increased back to the quick powerful pace that sent Homura reeling out of control.

"NOOOOWAHAAHAAHAHA! PLEAAAAAYAAYAAHAHAAHAAHAHAH! PLEEEAAAHAAHAHAH STAAAAAYAYAAHAAHAAAAHAA!" The teacher just laughed as the tickling continued, her fingers darting between Homura's toes and digging in all along the bottoms and sides of her feet, finding all her ticklish spots and attacking them relentless as Homura started begging through her laughter. "C-cut it OWWWAHAHAHAHAH! Pleeeashahaaha!"

It went on for another ten minutes, until Homura's eyes were tearing up and her cheeks were becoming red and wet. Suddenly, the teacher stopped and straightened her posture. Homura let out a few more chuckles, she was now slumped down in her chair and her body ached from the laughter. "No… no more…" she gasped, her face worn and completely defeated. "N-no more…"

The teacher chuckled as she started pacing circles around her. "You know, this is a new practise and I personally have only gotten this opportunity with a few other students so far. Still, your reaction has been by far the most powerful."

"W-what do you want?" Homura gasped as her arms weakly struggled against her restraints.

The teacher softly played with Homura's toes, pulling on them and gently slipping her fingers between, forcing Homura to let out a few soft chuckles. "I'll give you a few moments to calm down before we start again."

Homura shook her head. "Please don't! I can't take any more of this!"

"Well that's a shame," the teacher smirked as she extended her fingers. "Because we are actually just getting started." She suddenly dove her hand towards the side of Homura's body. Homura gasped and flinched away as much as she could, huddling into one side of the chair, but the teachers hand stopped short. Homura let out a sigh of relief and straightened herself again as the teacher paced around behind the chair.

"J-just tell me what you want…" Homura asked with a low voice as the teacher came around on the other side.

"The problem is, I don't particularly _want_ anything. You are simply being punished for breaking the school rules so you are going to have to deal with this until it's over. If I do want anything, it is simply to find out which places on your body give the best reactions." Homura subconsciously slunk away, taking what little extra distance from her captor she could. "For example, I've heard girls are sometimes extra ticklish… here!" She darted her hand towards the side of Homura's leg and Homura let out another gasp as she flinched away, but the teacher just stopped short and laughed once again.

 _Damn it,_ Homura thought with dismay. _She's just messing with me right now!_ She weakly pulled at her restraints again, not doing any good. _I need to get out of this…_

"Now then, I think that is enough of a break for you…" She stood closer to Homura and brought her hands towards the sides of her body, each coming from a different angle and each with their fingers fully extended. Homura could do nothing but tense up and let her head sink back into her shoulders as she awaited the oncoming assault. There is nothing she could do to escape.

 _If I could risk turning into a magical girl I could get out of this,_ she thought. _She knows who I am, though, so my cover will be blown… I have no choice but to just deal with this… but…_

The teacher's hands softly set down on Homura's sides and she smirked as Homura let out a small resigned sigh. Then her fingers started digging in, softly drilling the soft area below Homura's ribs causing her to tense more and let out some small chuckles.

"P-please ehehe… i-it's enough already! Hehahaha." Homura gave one last shot at begging her to stop, but already knew it would do no good.

"Oh, we are not even close to being done here," the teacher said as her hands crept down to the sides of Homura's stomach, forcing her to pivot back and forth from the quick jolts of her fingers as more laughter escaped her lips. "The truth is, they leave it completely to my discretion for how long our little tickling session will last here…" her hands went lower, now attacking Homura's legs and forcing her to squirm.

"I'm suppose to do it until I think you've learn your lesson, but your reactions are so cute I feel like I just want to keep this up allll night long. Now, I think the best reactions come from right back here where we started, what do you think?" the teacher asked as she moved her hands back to Homura's feet, getting an instant reaction of bellowing laughter.

"Noowahaahahaha not therheheheaaayayahahahahaah!" Homura screamed out as her body started violently thrashing again.

"You're feet sure are pretty," the teacher laughed as she instantly went back to assaulting them with full force. "The only thing cuter than these toes is that sound your voice makes. You're laughs are a much sweeter sound than when you are trying to act tough, you know?"

Homura eyes were tearing up once again and she finally lost all will to fight against it. Despite her chest and muscles hurting she could do nothing but give into the laughter. "WWHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA WOOOOWWWWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH!"

On the other end of the basement in Madoka's room, Madoka was still lost in her full throes of laughter as well. She had her mom assaulting her upper body while her teacher relentlessly went after her feet.

"PLEEEEAAAAYYAAAHAAHAHAHAH STAAAAAHAHAHAAHAHA!" she continued crying out but could clearly tell they had no intentions of stopping anytime soon either.

 _I really can't take this!_ Madoka thought as she squeezed shut her watery eyes and squealed with laughter. _I just hope Homura is handling this better than I am!_

The laughter from the two of them continued on long into the night.

* * *

 **This story was commissioned to me by an anonymous user. If you have a story idea you would like to see written (or just a specific pairing you like) but don't have time or the ability to write it yourself- I DO COMMISSIONS!**

 **Just message me with your interest to hire me and we can take it from there. I can write pretty much anything you desire, and I mean** _ **anything…**_

…

 **..** _ **.ANYTHING!**_

 **Thanks again for reading. Follow me on twitter at /atomyst_fics or find a direct link in my profile.**

 **-Atomyst.**


	4. Ribbons of Love and Laughter

Ribbons of love and laughter

After their first tickling escapade, Kyousuke and Mami decided to make things official and start dating each other. Their first tickle date is unexpectedly interrupted, however, by a certain black and pink haired duo who ends up getting pulled into the fun!

* * *

 **I**

Kyousuke gulped as he watched his socks slide away from his feet and felt the soft fabric that hugged against the sensitive skin on his soles pull away. As his toes were revealed they curled out of nervousness, and as he looked past them he saw the smiling face of his new girlfriend.

Mami's tongue came out to softly lick her lips, as if the feet in front of her filled her with hunger and she said, "Just as cute as I remember them being." She chuckled as her hand came up and seized one of the little toes between her thumb and pointer finger. "Mmmmmm, shall we get started?"

Kyousuke grinned and eagerly nodded his head. Ever since he was introduced to Mami and felt the wonderful sensation of being tickled by her she is the only thing that had been on his mind. He felt bad for Hitomi, but he knew he had to be honest about his feelings and broke up with her so that he could instead start dating Mami. Hitomi had seemed rather upset about the whole thing, but in the end he thought she seemed to understand the importance of following one's heart. She herself had been in a similar situation, after all, when she had to risk hurting Sayaka's feelings in order to follow her heart and confess to him.

Thoughts of Hitomi were quickly stuffed to the back of his mind when he felt Mami's fingers get to work and start dancing along the soles of his feet. He flinched and let out a burst of laughter and now his focus was completely on Mami again as his hands tightened against the ground and he resisted the urge to squirm.

"Hm, now where was your head at just now Kyousuke-kun?" Mami asked with a chuckle. "Are you trying to make me jealous by not paying attention to me?"

"N-no hehehe it's not like th-th-thaaaahahaahahaHAAHAHAHAAH!" Kyousuke had started trying to explain himself but Mami suddenly increased her tickling to throw him into fit of laughter that was impossible for him to get any more words out.

Mami laughed as she grabbed his feet securely with her palms against his soles and started probing the sides of them with her fingers. "Don't worry Kyousuke-kun, that just means I have to make sure I am the only thing you _can_ pay attention to." She stuck her tongue out as he went reeling with laughter.

"WahahahaHAHAHAHA M-Mami St-staaaaahahahahahaHAAHAHAHA!"

"Heheh, now I _know_ you don't mean that," she said as she repositioned her hands and started probing the bottoms of his feet and occasionally coming up to attack the spaces between his toes. "You love being tickled don't you?"

"WHAHAHAHAH Y-YEEAAAAHAYAYAAHAHAHAA!"

Mami let out a satisfied sighed and grinned as she continued the tickling, finding all his most sensitive spots and sending his body reeling in fits of laughter.

"M-MamEEEEYAayAYAHAHAAHAHAAH I-I'M Gonna K-KICKAHAHAAHAHA."

Mami stuck her tongue out and winked, "Aw you wouldn't kick me. If you did I'll just have to use my magic to tie you up and tickle you even more relentlessly," she said with a soft chuckle, not slowing down her tickling for even a moment.

"WWWAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAH!"

Mami looked over to her handbag as her fingers continued their dance along the soles of Kyouskes feet and she suddenly felt like she had a great idea to take their tickle session to the next level.

"Ooooh, Kyouske-kun," Mami said as she reached over and felt around inside her handbag, her other hand continuing to attack Kyousuke's feet and pull more laughter out of him. With only one hand assaulting his feet he was able to get himself under control at least a little more, though he could not stop chuckling and he tilted his head up to look at what she was doing. Mami found what she was looking for, removed it from her bag, and then held it up so Kyousuke could see. "What do you say we try with this next?" she asked as she showed him her makeup brush.

Kyousuke acted embarrassed by the suggestion, but Mami could tell by the look in his eyes that he actually loved the idea. She did her best to secure both his ankles in one hand and instantly started brushing the makeup brush up and down both of his feet at a quick rapid rate, instantly throwing him into even more intense reels of laughter.

"WAAHAHAHAAHAA MA-MAMIIIIIYIYYYAAHAAHAHAAHAHA!" he screamed out, the upper half of his body rolled back and forth as his fist pounded on the ground. "N-NoooooooaaAAAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAH!"

Mami smiled as she continued the tickling, enjoying being able to watch his reactions. She thought the makeup brush was a pretty good idea after all, because Kyousuke was putting on quite a nice show for her now. This is the first time they had a tickling session as an official couple, and she felt so happy to have ended up in this kind of relationship with him.

"WAAHAHAHAAHAAHAAAHAHAH!"

The tickling continued for a while longer until Mami finally decided to give him a break. Kyousuke was out of breath, panting with his face completely red, just staring at the ceiling with a far away look in his eyes and a grin on his face. Mami laid down by his feet, reaching over to return the brush to it's place in her bag. Her eyes went back to his toes, and her hand reached forward and started softly playing with them.

"I never thought I would find a boys feet and toes to be this cute before." She pulled his second smallest toe, and softly caressed the little ball of flesh which caused Kyousuke to squirm and let out a small chuckle. Mami smiled, then looked past his feet and made eye contact with him and they both gave each other a warm expression.

"Same with me… I mean, I didn't think being tickled could be so much fun," he said. Then his face brightened with blush as he glanced to the side, "especially since you are the one doing it, Mami-san."

Mami let Kyousuke go and repositioned herself, sitting back with her hands behind her back, propping herself up, and she extended her feet out towards Kyousuke and grinned. Kyousuke looked at her feet, the traces of her toes and heel pushed against her socks so he could see their outline against the soft fabric and he gulped when he noticed the anticipation on Mami's face. "Um…" is all he could dully get out as he stared with wide eyes.

"Okay, your turn!" said Mami with excitement. She saw he was somewhat hesitating out of nervousness and said, "Come on, I never got to feel it myself yet, so I really want to try too!"

Kyousuke grinned awkwardly, he was actually pretty excited by the offer, and by having Mami's feet right in front of him like this, but he was also a little nervous. He tried his best not to show that nervous side though (and he really was mostly excited) so he sat up and reached over to grab Mami's socks.

He peeled the socks away, Mami letting out a cute giggle as he did so. As her feet became fully revealed his mouth partially fell open. They were the most beautiful feet he had ever seen in his life. Mami always had a sort of glow to her, like she was surrounded by some golden aura that made her shine, and it was the same way with her feet. He was lost just staring at them, completely hypnotised by their beauty.

"So are you planning to just stare at them all day?" Mami asked with a laugh as she splayed her toes out and pushed her feet closer to him. She bit her lip, anxious with anticipation of their first tickling session where she'd get to be the recipient of the tickling.

"Heh, of course not!" he said, trying to sound confident as he reached forward and took her feet into his hands. Once he was holding them he gulped and he could feel his heart racing. They were warm in his hands, and his fingers started softly tracing against the delicate skin at the sole of her foot.

Mami giggled and gave her toes a little wiggle as he started, her eyes were anxious and expectant. "So what do you think?"

"Th-they're nice!" he said. He really felt he could go on all day about how beautiful he thought her feet were, however he was so nervous that he was having trouble finding the words to properly explain how much he adored the soft skin, the curves of her sole and all the precious little toes that were wiggling in his hands.

Kyousuke fingers nervously poked around at a somewhat slow pace. He never tickled anyone before and was not quite sure how to go about it. Besides that, he really did not want to mess up and it made it difficult for him to dive in relentlessly the way Mami would do to his feet. These were two precious objects and he felt like he had to treat them with care.

"Kyousuke…" Mami said, with a somewhat dry tone. He looked up and gulped, realizing she wasn't laughing the way she should be and her expression was one of unamusement. Seeing his concerned expression made her grin, though, and she could not quite keep on that unamused demeanor. She stretched her body out and pushed her feet forward, wiggling her toes right in front of his face. "What's the matter, are my feet a little too intimidating for you?" she asked with a wink. "Come on, give it to me good just like I do to you!"

"I-I'm getting to it!" he said, trying to defend himself. "I was just um… st-starting slow, I guess…"

Mami let out a yawn to tease him a little more, and to try egging him on. "Yes, slow is definitely the right word." She let out another yawn to emphasise it.

Kyosuke gritted his teeth a bit, getting that Mami was teasing him right now. _Alright_ , he thought, _if she wants me to really give it to her then here I go! I'll show her!_

He suddenly started dancing his fingers along her feet a little more precisely, going a little faster and poking in a little harder. He looked past them to gauge her reaction, and though she was trying to keep a straight face he caught her lips curling up a little in a smirk as the laughter was starting to well up inside her.

"Hehheh, is that all you got?" Mami asked, squirming her shoulders and still trying to hold it back as she egged him on more. "Th-this is heheh nothing!"

"I'm just getting started!" he said, hearing those small chuckles escape Mami's lips gave him just the right boost of confidence that he needed. He suddenly grabbed onto her feet and started digging in with his fingers as quickly and deeply as he could, dancing all along her soles and sometimes running his fingernails up and down their full length in unpredictable patterns until finally-

"BWAHAHAHAAHAH OH OH! WWWWAAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" Mami suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter, her whole body squirming and her feet softly kicking. "K-KYOUUSSKKEEE AAHAHAHA KUUUNNNNNN AAAHAAYAYAYAHAHAAHAH!"

Hearing Mami's cries of laughter left him with a feeling of elation bursting inside of himself, and he just wanted to tickle her more and more and keep hearing the sweet sound of her laughs. He remembered how she would always go for the spaces between his toes and decided to try that on her as well. He mixed it up, going from prodding to caresses and even giving the little toes a slight pull to see how she would react to everything.

"AHAHAHAHAAHHA St-STAAAAAHAHAHA!" Mami was pounding her fists on the ground with her body rolling left and right, almost as if she was trying to get away, but the elated expression on her face along with the joyful sound of her cries made it clear she really was enjoying it. "AHAHAHAAH I CAAANN'TT TAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He kept going, reveling in the beautiful sound of her voice. He enjoyed it every bit as much as the sounds of his violin, maybe even more. From the day he met Mami he always thought she was beautiful and had that magnificent glow about her, but her feet were quickly becoming his favorite thing about Mami as they let him put her into this hysterical state that uncontrollably let out the wondrous sound of her laughter.

"KYOOUSSKSKEKEAKAAHAHAHAH SLOW DOOWWWWAHAHAAHAHAAH!" Mami screamed, still rolling and pounding her fists. "WWAAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

Kyousuke just chuckled, knowing she did not really mean it, and after teasing him the way she was at first he decided he wouldn't give her mercy so easily. "Oh no you don't, there is a lot more where that came from!" he said and continued tickling her and sending her reeling with laughter.

He wasn't sure how long it went on, but it must have been at least a good fifteen minutes. Mami was screaming with laughter the entire time, sometimes crying out and sometimes her voice would get lost in her throat until she was able to get a breath in and continue her bellowing laughs. Through it all he could easily tell how much fun she was having, but finally he decided it was time for a break.

Kyousuke laid with his face by her feet, watching them and softly caressing them the way she did to him at the end of his session. Mami's whole body was splayed out as she laid there on the floor, staring at the ceiling with her face red, hair frazzled, and she was trying to catch her breath.

"So how was it?" Kyousuke asked as he continued playing with her toes.

"Oh my goodness… that was amazing!" Mami said through her heavy breathing which made her chest rise and fall rhythmically.

"I'm glad!" Kyousuke said with a small chuckle. Looking at her feet (her BEAUTIFUL feet!) he suddenly had an idea. He leaned his head forward, puckered his lips and gave her a kiss right on her left big toe.

Mami's head instantly shot up with wide eyes. Kyousuke looked past her feet and made eye contact with her, grinning a little. "Sorry," he said with a small laugh, "I just… um…" He was silenced when he saw the surprise on Mami's face give way to seduction. Her feet slid away from him as she got to her hands and knees and then crawled over to him. Kyousuke gulped as she got closer. She put her hands on his shoulders to push him down to his back and then climbed on top of him.

His heart was racing as her face lowered towards his, and instinctively his mouth opened as the two of them connected for a kiss. Playing with Mami's feet was definitely the greatest thing he ever experienced, but this was right up there alongside of it! He wondered how he could have gotten so lucky to end up with such a beautiful and fun girlfriend like Mami.

"MAMI-SAN!" they suddenly heard someone scream along with the front door of her apartment flying open. "ARE YOU OKAY!? WE HEARD-" Madoka came bursting into the room with a panicked look on her face. She froze there in the doorway as she looked down at them and her face filled in with color… "uh… umm…"

Homura showed up next, causally walking through the apartment until she came up behind Madoka and looked over her shoulder. She had a placid expression on her face and raised an eyebrow when she saw Mami and Kyousuke laying there. "Hmph."

Madoka quickly put her hands over her face to cover her eyes and instantly started apologizing. "S-sorry for the intrusion! I- I uhhh j-just…"

Mami and Kyousuke quickly separated from each other, still sitting on the floor but they were both quite clearly embarrassed.

"Y-you see I just uh…" Madoka continued stuttering through her explanation. "We-we came over and I heard you screaming from outside so I thought you were hurt- a-and then I was so flustered I couldn't get the key in the door… and… then… umm…" she bowed her head. "I'm SOOO sorry for intruding like this!"

"Madoka! Calm down, it's okay!" Mami said with a slight laugh. She was blushing and scratching the back of her head, clearly embarrassed. "I-I understand completely, so it really isn't necessary for you to apologize like that!"

Homura was attempting to hold onto her usual uncaring expression, but the slight narrowing of her eyes, and the tone of her voice, gave away that she was actually rather curious about what exactly they were witnessing. "So just what the hell were you two doing in here anyway?" Homura asked.

At that Mami and Kyousuke glanced at each other awkwardly and grinned. "Well," Mami started, "You see, it all started about a week ago…"

 **II**

"Okay, so let me get this straight…" Homura said with her dry tone as Mami finished the explanation. "It started with Kyoko tickling him in order to bully him, which got you interested in tickling him as well, but in doing so the two of you uh…" Homura coughed into her hand, "Fell in love and now you tickle each other as a sort of... uh..."

"Well, we have been calling them tickle dates," Mami said with a smile.

"Haha, yeah," Kyousuke said, scratching his head and clearly still embarrassed about the whole thing.

Homura was still giving them that dry unamused expression of hers. Madoka noticed this and quickly said, "You know, I think thats wonderful! I-I mean as long is it is making you happy then I am happy for both of you!" she said with a smile. "Although…" she started to blush as she thought back to when she was a little girl and her mom would sometimes tickle her. "I'm surprised you like being tickled so much… I-I mean, w-whenever I've been tickled before… I mean, not that I think it's a bad thing but I can't say it is something I would actually like having done to me…" She quickly waved her hands, "But again, if you like it then that is great for you!"

Homura coughed into her hand again and said, "I agree with Madoka, I never thought of tickling as something a couple would want to do together…"

"Well," Mami said with a little more blush. She glanced to Kyousuke and grinned as a certain idea crossed her mind. "M-maybe you feel that way just because you have never given it a chance?"

"Never given it a chance?" Homura asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't act like it's something as normal as not wanting to try a certain kind of food… this isn't exactly something someone would just think to do, you know."

Madoka softly pushed Homura on the shoulder and whispered, "Be nice! Besides even if it is a little abnormal um…" Madoka blushed and shrunk into her shoulders as her voice lowered and she said, "I-it's kind of cute." As she said that Mami caught Madoka glancing at her bare feet, and that idea she had a moment ago strengthened in her head.

Mami, as calmly and casually as she could pushed her bare foot forward, noting how Madoka's eyes followed it, and she gave a warm smile to say, "Maybe… the two of you would like to join in?" Madoka and Homura's eyes both widened at this. The way their expression perfectly synced with each other seemed incredibly cute to Mami and she became more and more excited about her idea. "You know, just so you can understand where we are coming from with this."

"I-I don't know about that!" Madoka said, her face filling with even more blush and her hands fidgeting nervously.

Homura gulped and repositioned herself so her socked feet were hidden under herself, as if to protect them. "I agree, that really is not necessary."

Kyousuke saw the same thing Mami saw in the two of them, and likewise he suddenly felt himself becoming excited about the idea. A double tickle date… he never even thought of such an idea! He already thought Mami was the coolest most impressive girl he ever met, but that would be even more so if she could actually pull off convincing the two of them to join in on a tickle session.

Kyousuke made eye contact with Homura, a slight grin on his face as he thought of that, but Homura just folded her arms and averted her eyes, giving a "Hmph!" which Kyousuke honestly just found to be cute.

"Tell you what," Mami said, splaying out her toes in front of Madoka and then wiggling them in an attempt to entice the pinkette into taking her offer. "Why don't the two of you just tickle US for now? If you are not having fun we can just stop and forget the whole thing, but it could be a great chance for you to be introduced into the experience!" Mami chuckled at the expression that came over Madoka's face and added, "If you say yes I call dibs on being tickled by Kaname-san!"

It was clear Madoka already made up her mind, but she looked to Homura in order to confirm it with her girlfriend before agreeing. "Then I guess you would be tickling Kamijou-kun?" Madoka said to Homura with a smile, "I-I mean if we _do_ decide to do it!"

Homura felt rather unsure about the whole thing, but she saw the excited expression on Madoka's face and did not want to disappoint her. She looked at Kyousuke's bare feet with a raised eyebrow, and thought, _if it is for her, then I suppose I don't have any real reason to deny this._ Finally Homura nodded her head and said, "Very well, I suppose it will not hurt to at least give this a chance."

Madoka instantly let out an excited squeal and hugged Homura. "Thank you Homura-chan!" then she blushed more as she let Homura go and looked towards Mami's feet. "Ummm… o-okay, so what do I do?" she asked.

Mami smiled, pushed her feet forward a little more and splayed out her toes. "Just start tickling," she said with a wink. "I am confident you will do just fine. Just have fun!"

"Hehe, alright then!" Madoka said as she took Mami's feet into her hands.

Kyousuke did the same as Mami and splayed his toes out in front of Homura. "Well, how about you? Gonna join in too or what?" he asked.

Homura maintained her dry expression and sighed. "If you tell _anyone_ about this, you are dead."

Kyousuke just grinned and nodded his head. He really would much prefer to just be tickled by Mami some more, but he thought it would be interesting to see how Homura does it as well. Just like Kyoko and Mami were much different ticklers from each other he figured Homura would be her own kind of tickler as well and he was interested to see how it would go.

By the time Homura had her hands on his feet Mami was already bellowing with laughter right next to him. He looked over and saw her pounding her fist on the ground as Madoka tickled her feet and the pinkette was giggling quite loudly herself just out of pure amusement.

Then he felt Homura start lightly twirling her fingers on his feet, and glancing over to Madoka uncertainly as she did so. Her tickling was not very effective, but he found the narrow inquisitive nature of her eyes to be very cool. He let out a small chuckle anyway, which was not totally forced but he easily could have held it back if he wanted.

Finally, he got tired of waiting and figured he needed to egg her on. "You're not very good at this, you know," he said with a grin.

"Fool, why would I be good at such a thing?"

"It's not hard though, maybe you are just too embarrassed to be effective?" Homura shot him a another sharp glare as he said that, and he thought it was starting to work. "I know, maybe you can just let me tickle you first so you can see how it is done?" Kyousuke offered.

Homura instently squirmed at the suggestion, tuckling her own feet even further under her legs and her pale complexion suddenly gained a little color. Kyousuke noticed that, and realized how much the idea of being tickled herself embarassed her. He yawned and said, "Alright, take off your socks and I'll show you how it's done."

"As if I would allow you to do that!" Homura shot back at him, clearly becoming frazzled. Right next to the two of them Mami was still bellowing with laughter while Madoka giggled as she tickled Mami's feet.

"Well if you can't get anywhere with me this is kind of pointless don't you th-th-th-iiiaeheeheh-"

Homura's eyes suddenly darkened as her hands started moving quicker along Kyousuke's feet. She glanced over to Madoka and tried to mimic some of her methods and suddenly she had Kyousuke squirming around. "Quiet," Homura said to him as her fingers danced along his feet. "If I must partake is this childish game, I would rather not be on the receiving end.."

"N-not baa-aahahahahahaa!" Kyousuke said, bursting into laughter as she increased her speed even more.

Suddenly both Kyousuke and Mami were rolling around on the floor and everyone in the room was laughing other than Homura. Although, when Homura saw how much fun Madoka was having she couldn't help letting a small grin touch her lips and she started digging her fingers into Kyousuke's feet even harder.

"Wahahaha HAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

Kyousuke realized he was right about everyone being a different kind of tickler. The way Homura was almost reluctant in her tickling added an extra cute layer to the experience, plus she still maintained that cool controlled expression of hers that was only softly broken by the bit of blush on her face. _My feet are making her blush like that,_ Kyousuke thought with an inward grin as he continued to laugh. Of course, Mami was his favorite tickler of all, but he was finding getting it from Homura to be quite enjoyable a well for different reasons.

"HAhahahahahaa! OH-OHHHH WWAAAHAHAHAAHAH!" Kyousuke continued to bellow out. He turned his head so that he could look at Mami and her face was already completely red again thanks to Madoka's tickling.

"This is a lot of fun," Madoka said with a small giggle as she looked over to Homura. "Don't you think?"

"I-I suppose…" Homura said, blushing more and averting her eyes.

"Plus the both of them look soooo cute, don't they?"

Homura simply gave one of her indifferent coughs to that thought, and continued working on Kyousuke's feet. She felt rather foolish about the whole thing, but as long as Madoka seemed to be having a good time she supposed it was not so bad. Still, she was already thinking about how to get out of being tickled herself, and hoped that Madoka would not be as insistent on taking them up on _that_ side of her offer. Homura did not want to admit it but the idea of being tickled herself (by a boy for that matter!) just felt far too embarrassing!

"AHAHAHA-OH-oH! NOT BAAAHAAHAHAHD AKKKEMMMIIIIIYYYAAHAHAAHA!" KYousuke continued bellowing, and Homura increased her speed more and more, partially hoping by the time it was done they would be tired and would not want to switch.

"WAHAHAAHAHAAH! OH! MADOOOKAAAAAHAHAAHAAHAHAHA!" Mami screamed out as Madoka continued tickling her as well. She and Kyousuke made eye contact and slowly their hands reached out and grabbed each other. They were each rolling with laughter, and staring lovingly into eachothers laughing faces as they got to experience being tickled together at the same time for the first time in their relationship!

Madoka noticed their loving expressions, and couldn't help smiling at them, thinking how wonderful it was. She looked over to Homura, who was still trying her best to remain her cool posture and not show that she actually was having a little fun too. Madoka could tell she was though, and that just made her girlfriend seem even cuter to her!

 **III**

The tickling probably went on for about twenty minutes when it became clear that Mami and Kyousuke were ready for a break. They were both laying side by side, their hands together with entwined fingers and both breathing heavily with red cheeks and happily satisfied expressions on their faces.

Madoka giggled as she watched them, and glanced over to Homura whose face was completely red. The ravenette flipped her hair nervously and tried not to look at them. Madoka always loved the way Homura was when she was embarrassed, there was nothing cuter to her than seeing a bit of blush on her girlfriend's face. Normally Madoka would get to witness it by giving Homura a surprise kiss or hinting at something naughty, but being involved in a tickle date didn't seem like such a bad method either!

Mami eventually calmed down and her breathing evened out, then she propped herself up on her elbows to address the two newly initiated ticklers.

"So what did you think?" Mami asked with a smirk.

"It was fun!" Madoka said with a soft giggle. "More fun than I expected, actually! What did you think Homura-chan?"

Homura straightened her posture putting on a dignified expression as she coughed into her hand and answered, "Well, as long as you enjoyed yourself, Madoka, I have no complaints."

Madoka giggled again, watching Homura's face and seeing that Homura simply did not want to admit she enjoyed things after all. Maybe Homura did not have _quite_ as much fun as she did herself, but she knew that Homura-chan did not entirely hate it either.

"So," Mami smirked at them. "Are you two ready to try out being on the receiving end?" When Kyousuke heard that he grinned and propped himself up as well, still slightly out of breath himself.

"Well, I think that's-" Homura started to speak but when she heard Madoka's excited gasp she stopped and looked over to her girlfriend. She saw how much Madoka wanted to go for it, and try as she might, Homura knew trying to bare disappointing her would be far worse than baring the embarrassment of being tickled. "Well… if it is okay with Madoka… I-I suppose…" she quickly coughed into her hand to hide the fact she had just stuttered, and her toes (which were still hidden under her legs) curled up nervously.

Madoka let out an excited laugh and clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Mami sat fully up and gave her hands one loud declarative clap as she said, "Alright then! It's settled!"

Madoka could hardly contain herself as she quickly stuck her socked feet out towards Mami and giggled with excitement. "L-like this?" Madoka asked.

"That's perfect," Mami said with a wink as she reached over towards her feet.

Homura put her feet out as well, though she was a little slower with it and her face filled with more and more color. She looked up at Kyousuke and said, "You better not do anything weird."

Kyousuke grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "What could that possibly mean?" Though Homura only gave him a dark expression in response.

"Do not worry," Mami said as she gave Homura a wink. "Kyousuke is a really nice tickler, I promise you will enjoy yourself."

Homura simple averted her eyes and muttered under her breath: "Let's just get this over with."

Madoka's socks came off first, and Mami's eyes sparkled as the pinkett's pink little toes revealed themselves. "Very cute toes you have here, Kaname-san," Mami said with a wink as she gently pulled the second to smallest one. Madoka squirmed and let out a giggle that was partly from a ticklish sensation but more from her nervous excitement.

Homura hunched down into her shoulders with a frown on her face as her own socks were gently stripped off by Kyousuke. As the soft fabric slid off her toes, they curled nervously and her knees bent ever so slightly. She had to resist the urge to quickly pull her feet back and hide them behind herself, but she was indeed able to succeed.

She kept her vision averted, but when no one said a word she nervously glanced back and noticed everyone staring at her feet which sent her embarrassment through the roof. "Wh-what?" she involuntarily spat out.

"Wow Kaname-san," Mami said as she leaned towards Homura's feet. "You are so lucky! I had no idea Akemi-san's feet were this cute before!"

Madoka leaned forward to take a better look herself. "You really think so?" she smiled as her eyes traced all along the delicate curves of her girlfriend's feet. She had never taken particular notice before (although this was not her first time seeing them) but Mami was right. Homura's feet were simply delicious! Everything about them was perfect from the even coloring, the smooth curves and the gentle toes which twitched nervously and made Homura just seem cuter and cuter to her. Madoka giggled and said, "You're right, I guess Homura-chan does have really nice feet after all!"

"No doubt," Kyousuke agreed with a wink. "It's a shame such wonderful feet have gone this long without being properly tickled, right?"

Madoka giggled more, and said, "Don't worry, now that I've realized I will make sure Homura-chan's lovely feet always get the attention they deserve!"

Homura felt herself melting with embarrassment, and it truly was an effort not to draw her feet back and call the whole thing off. "C-can we just move this along already?" Hiding her embarrassment was now impossible at this point as her face was completely red and her body involuntarily squirmed with nervousness.

"Alright, alright," Mami said with a wink. "Let's not tease her too much. Though, your feet truly are spectacular, Akemi-san."

"Agreed," Kyousuke said with a nod.

"Yup!" Madoka giggled.

Homura had nothing more to say as she did what she could to salvage what was left of her pride and straighten her posture (though in all honesty it was in vain).

"Now then," Mami said, bringing her hands back to Madoka's feet and gently pulling her toes. "These little piggies are not so bad either." Madoka let out cute little giggles with each soft pull on her toes. "It would be a crime not to give them the proper amount of attention as well."

Kyousuke grinned as he reached forward and placed his hands on Homura's feet.

"L-like I said!" Homura said with a start, "Don't do anything weird!"

Kyousuke's grin deepened and he said, "Don't worry, since you did such a good job on my feet I'll be sure to give you the same courtesy." His fingers started lightly probing Homura's feet, testing out different spots and watching her reactions.

"Sh-shut up!" Homura said through clenched teeth, clearly trying to hold back a giggle.

Kyousuke quickly discovered that the soft parts of her foot, in the center of her sole and along the sides seemed to have the best reactions. Every time he probed his fingers into those sensitive places he noticed the jerking of Homura's shoulders through his peripheral vision. Lightly running his fingers between her toes seemed to have a desirable effect as well, and as he became more familiar with these sensitive places he started increasing the speed and pressure.

Homura squirmed as the first few chuckles escaped her lips, and Kyousuke knew from experience it wouldn't be long now before she lost the ability to hold it and would burst into laughter. Alongside her Madoka had already reached that point, she was squirming and pounding her fists as the delicate but uncontrollable sound of her laughter erupted from her small body. "MaaammiiiiiyaahahahaaHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAH! WAAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eheehehehe," Homura chuckled through her clenched teeth. She looked over to her girlfriend, and Kyousuke took advantage of that brief moment of distraction to really dig in and break down Homura's defenses.

Homura sputtered as she forced her lips to curl together, and she held her breath and tightened her hands on the ground. Soon, it was too much for her though, and as soon as the first full hearty laugh escaped her it was like breaking down a dam and it all came pouring out of her like a flood!

"PFFFFFFFTTTTTTT-AAAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAH!" Homura went from holding it back to rolling around and bawling right alongside Madoka, "NOOOOO STAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAAH!" she screamed out, all reservations lost and forgotten as she screamed in her laughter. "WWAHAHAHAH STAAAP ITITTAAHAAHAHAAHAHAAH!"

"Stop?" Kyousuke asked as he continued assaulting her feet and making her roll in uncontrollable laughter. "You don't really mean that do you?"

"YeeeeSSSSSSAAAAAAHAHAAHAHAAH STAAAAAAA AHAHAAHAHAAHAHA!" Homura bawled out, too lost in her throes of hilarity to even properly feel embarrassment anymore.

 _No! Of course this is embarrassing!_ Homura thought as she rolled and pounded her fists uncontrollably. _There is no way I enjoy this!… but…_

There was a lightness in her body that she couldn't deny. Her laughter was causing her entire body to tingle, and not to mention the sweet sound of Madoka's joyful laughter right beside her. Putting all of that together, it was undeniably a wonderful feeling! All at once it hit her and she could not believe the thought once it entered her mind: She actually WAS enjoying this!

"NOOOOOOO!" Homura bellowed out again, squirming and rolling and trying to pull her feet away, but Kyousuke refused to relent. "STAAAAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAAH! P-pppppllllleEEEEEAASSSEEEE SHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

 _How can I be enjoying something so embarrassing!_ She thought. _No! I can't let anyone know! I must put an end to this right now!_

"L-lllettt me gooowowaahahahahaAHAHAHAAHAH!" she cried out as she tried to prop herself back up on her elbows, but the ticklish sensation coursing through her whole body made it impossible and she was back to rolling around besides Madoka almost as soon as she had gotten up from that position.

"Well now," Mami said with a wink, "If I am not mistaken it seems Akemi-san is becoming quite fond of your tickling Kyousuke-kun."

"Oh, you noticed too?" Kyousuke asked as his fingers continued dancing all long her feet. They were truly beautiful feet, though not in the same way as Mami's, he felt quite fortunate to be given the opportunity to tickle them. Madoka was really lucky too, he thought, because unless he was misreading the joyful sound of Homura's laughter right now, he figured the two of them would be having plenty of tickle dates of their own after tonight! "I was just thinking Akemi-san seemed to be enjoying this quite a bit as well!"

"I'm n-n-nnnnnooooaaaaattTTTTTAHAHAHAAHAHAAH!" Homura screamed out, still trying to deny it.

"Even though you say that," said Mami "those cute laughs are easily giving away the truth."

"THAAATAS NAAAAOAOTT TRUUUUUUUWWAHAAHAAHAHAHA!" Homura cried out.

Homura soon gave up on trying to deny it, not that she was ready to admit that she was indeed having the time of her life, but because it became far too difficult to get words out through her laughter. Soon she gave up completely, and just allowed herself to be consumed by the sensation, laying back, and and letting the laughter bubble through her whole body. When she would look over and see the joy on Madoka's face, she got another kind of bubbly feeling that made her feel completely happy.

After another fifteen minutes or so, Mami slowed down her tickling of the pinkette and said, "okay, Kyousuke, I think that is good for their first session."

"Yeah, I agree, don't want to overwhelm them, right?" he said with a laugh as he slowed his tickling down as well.

Homura felt light headed, and she just laid back with her eyes closed, panting heavily. Kyousuke continued softly playing with her feet, but she did not seem to notice.

Mami chuckled as she continued playing with Madoka's toes a little as well. Mami seemed to really like the quirky little smile Madoka would get in response to having her toes pulled, and those pink little balls truly were Mami's favorite thing about Madoka's feet.

"S-so what did you think Homura-chan?" Madoka asked with a small chuckle.

"Well…" Homura, didn't answer right away, and Madoka rolled over and threw an arm around her to pull her into a hug. Homura's eyes opened to see her girlfriend's happy face huddled against her chest. Homura could not help smiling and said, "Well… I guess it was not so bad."

"We should do it again some time, Homura-chan!" Madoka said, her face brightening up even more. That lovely smiling face of hers was Homura's favorite sight in the world. "I really want to have a go at your feet as well some time!"

Homura returned the smile. "Yeah… and the same to you, don't think I'm not going to give you a taste as well." They both chuckled and snuggled together even tighter.

Next thing they knew Mami jumped into the mix as well, put her arms around them and not a moment later Kyousuke also joined in. The four of them hugged and laughed. No one felt embarrassed, and they were all happy to have experienced all that together.

"Just don't leave us out!" Mami said to them. "We should do a double tickle-date again some time as well!"

"Yeah," Kyousuke agreed. "I have to say it would be a shame to never get to see Akemi-san's feet again."

Mami chuckled, "I agree they truly are spectacular, are they not? I'd be jealous if Kaname-san just got to keep them all to herself."

Madoka joined in the giggling as well, not minding the embarrassed expression on Homura's face too much. "Of course, I wouldn't want to do that!" Then she gave her girlfriend a warm smile. "As long as that is okay with you, Homura-chan."

Homura rolled her eyes, not seeming quite as embarrassed as before, and enjoying the good humor of the three of them fawning over her feet. She chuckled and said, "Alright, I suppose that would be fine."

Madoka smiled happily. Feeling good to be surrounded by such close friends as well as her girlfriend and to have gotten to experience something so fun. Then, another idea crossed her mind and her hands snuck up the side of Homura's body. Homura gasped once she realized what Madoka was doing, but it was already too late to tell her no: Homura burst into more laughter as Madoka tickled the sides of her body and shouted "TICKLE FIGHT!"

Homura was quick to respond and started tickling Madoka as well, and soon Mami and Kyousuke joined in. The four of them were tickling each other, all of them getting a little from everyone and they all rolled around on the floor together: One big happy ball of laughter.

* * *

 **This story was commissioned to me by an anonymous user. If you have a story idea you would like to see written (or just a specific pairing you like) but don't have time or the ability to write it yourself- I DO COMMISSIONS!**

 **Just message me with your interest to hire me and we can take it from there. I can write pretty much anything you desire, and I mean** _ **anything…**_

…

 **..** _ **.ANYTHING!**_

 **Thanks again for reading. Follow me on twitter at /atomyst_fics or find a direct link in my profile.**

 **-Atomyst.**


End file.
